


Grzechy naszych ojców

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Series: Przygody Albusa Pottera [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Quidditch
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter zmaga się — głównie z idiotyzmem quidditcha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grzechy naszych ojców

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja [Wszystko będzie dobrze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/556275) i [Złej krwi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/556291), oryginalnie opublikowana na forum Mirriel w 2010 roku.
> 
> Dziękuję za betę (w różnych formach): **Marchwi** , **Semele** , **Mal** i **Ham Stee**.
> 
>  
> 
> _Opowiadanie dedykuję Ali, znanej niektórym jako Mała Marchew. Ala, gdyby nie Ty i to, jak mnie zmotywowałaś w ostatnie wakacje, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek skończyłabym ten tekst. Dziękuję!_

_Wygląda na to — zaśmiał się cicho złym, ponurym śmiechem — że wszyscy płacimy za grzechy naszych ojców, prawda?_

fragment  _Złej krwi_

 

 

 

Zaczarowany sufit w Wielkiej Sali był lazurowo niebieski. Strzępki mlecznobiałych obłoczków, pchane delikatnymi podmuchami wiatru, przesuwały się leniwie po magicznym niebie Hogwartu.

Na kapryśne wzgórza Szkocji wreszcie dotarła wiosna.

— Co ty na to, Potter?

Głos Scorpiusa wyrwał Albusa z zamyślenia. Chłopiec poderwał głowę znad kawałka pergaminu, w który wpatrywał się od dobrych kilku minut i zamrugał zdezorientowany. Dookoła niego inni uczniowie nieśpiesznie kończyli śniadanie, odebrawszy poranną pocztę i rozbudziwszy się nieco.

— To świetny pomysł? — zaryzykował, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Scorpius Malfoy uniósł brew.

— Żeby zamienić cię w wielką sałatę i nakarmić tobą stado wygłodniałych gumochłonów? — Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — A już się bałem, że się nie zgodzisz.

Siedząca obok Ala Keira Zabini roześmiała się perliście.

— Malfoy, dobrze wiesz, że Albus niczego by ci nie odmówił!

— Ale zastanów się nad tym dobrze. — Nathaniel Nott wycelował w Score'a umazaną puddingiem łyżeczkę. — Jeżeli Pottera zeżrą krwiożercze gumochłony Hagrida, kogo będziesz ogrywał w eksplodującego durnia?

— Komu będziesz dokuczał? — zachichotała Atena Greengrass.

— Kogo będziesz wykorzystywał na eliksirach? — dorzuciła uczynnie Lukrecja Warrington.

— Kto w ogóle z tobą wytrzyma? — podsumował spokojnie Vinnie Goyle, sięgając po kolejnego tosta.

Albus roześmiał się.

— Ponieważ jestem absolutnie niezastąpiony, nie możesz, po prostu  _nie możesz_ zamienić mnie w kapustę!

— Nie w kapustę, a w sałatę — parsknął Malfoy, niby wciąż naburmuszony, ale Al znał go dobrze i widział, że z trudem powstrzymuje uśmiech. — A tak w ogóle, to mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz?

Al zawahał się na chwilę, po czym odpowiedział:

— Moi rodzice przyjeżdżają na mecz.

Nie musiał dodawać, o jaki mecz chodziło. Zapowiedziany na koniec marca mecz quidditcha Gryffindor — Slytherin zdawał się być najważniejszym wydarzeniem tego roku. Ponieważ zima zaskoczyła Hogwart już w połowie listopada i zasypała błonia grubą warstwą śniegu aż do pierwszych dni marca, w poprzednim semestrze miało miejsce tylko jedno spotkanie, podczas którego Puchoni wygrali z Krukonami zaledwie kilkoma punktami. Obie drużyny walczyły zaciekle, a cała szkoła z niecierpliwością czekała na to, jak zaprezentują się zespoły dwóch pozostałych domów.

— Twoi starzy będą na meczu? — zdziwił się Scorpius. — Przecież nie jesteś w drużynie.

— Ja nie, idioto, ale mój brat tak. — Al popatrzył na przyjaciela z politowaniem. — Pomyśl, jest przecież szukającym Gryffindoru.

— Wiesz, jak bardzo lubię twojego brata. — Malfoy wykrzywił się paskudnie. — Raczej staram się o nim niemyśleć. Chociaż nie, czekaj — wolę udawać, że on  _w ogóle_ nie istnieje.

— W każdym razie, ponieważ mój brat gra, rodzice chcą mu kibicować. Ale to jeszcze nic — westchnął Albus. — Mój kuzyn Freddie jest pałkarzem, więc będą też wujek George i ciocia Angelina, no i jeszcze wujek Ron z ciocią Hermioną, bo w tym roku Rose została ścigającą i oni  _koniecznie_ muszązobaczyć jej pierwszy mecz.

— Prawdziwa inwazja — zacukała Keira.

— Preferowany termin to  _zjazd rodzinny_  — odparował Al.

— Coś nie wyglądasz na zachwyconego tym zjazdem — zauważył Nath. — Przecież widziałeś się z nimi w ferie. Mówiłeś, że nie mają problemu z twoim przydziałem.

— No nie — przyznał Al, zagryzając nerwowo wargę.

— Chyba wiem, o co chodzi. — Score popatrzył na Albusa niespodziewanie chłodno. — Na pewno nie o przydział. Potter boi się, że to  _my_ nie będziemy umieli się zachować.

— Wcale nie! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie drugi chłopiec, ale rumieniec, którym się oblał, był dostatecznym dowodem na to, że Scorpius trafił w samo sedno. Najmłodsi Ślizgoni, jak na komendę, odwrócili ku niemu głowy i spiorunowali go wzrokiem.

Albus żałował, że nie może zapaść się pod ziemię. Osunął się na ławie, jakby chciał się wczołgać pod zastawiony jedzeniem stół i popatrzył na Scorpiusa z mieszaniną wyrzutu i poczucia winy.

— Rzuciłeś na mojego brata zaklęcie żądlące — wymamrotał.

— Sam się o to prosił — odparował tamten bez wahania. — Zresztą, twój brat to idiota. Natomiast twoi rodzice…

— Chyba nie wątpisz w nasze doskonałe maniery? — W głosie Ateny było słychać wyzwanie.

Al popatrzył na szóstkę Ślizgonów i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

— Jakże bym śmiał — westchnął zrezygnowany, po czym wrzasnął z bólu, bo ze wszystkich stron posypały się niego szturchnięcia i kuksańce.

 

* * *

 

 

Albus uwielbiał pokój wspólny Slytherinu. Pamiętał, jak na początku nie mógł się przyzwyczaić nie tylko do mieszkania w lochach, ale i do samejmyślio tym. Przerażał go poważny, wręcz ponury wystrój, przytłaczały zielono-srebrne zdobienia, przeszkadzał dojmujący chłód, niepokoiły niesympatyczne i złośliwe portrety. Ale z miesiąca na miesiąc przywiązywał się do tej części zamku coraz bardziej. Wystrój nie wydawał mu się już ponury, a klasyczny, zdobienia nie były przytłaczające, lecz gustowne, chłód nie tyle przeszkadzał, co orzeźwiał, a portrety, choć tak samo niesympatyczne, jak na początku, nie wzbudzały już niepokoju.

— … a wtedy my oskrzydlamy ich atak, przejmujemy kafla i podajemy go na drugą stronę boiska trzeciemu ścigającemu, który ma w tej chwili wolną drogę do bramek i tylko obrońcę do okiwania…

Scorpius zamaszystymi pociągnięciami pióra narysował dookoła jednego z krzyżyków wielkiego ślimaka, symbolizującego zapewne ten ostatni manewr.

— Co o tym myślisz? — zapytał siedzącego naprzeciw niego Albusa, wyraźnie przejęty.

Al westchnął cierpiętniczo.

— Myślę, że zamazałeś właśnie moje notatki z ostatniej historii magii — powiedział, patrząc na zmarnowany pergamin ze smutkiem.

Malfoy prychnął obrażony.

— Nie zamazałem, tylko profesjonalnie nakreśliłem schemat nowej strategii, którą omawialiśmy z Anitą na porannym treningu — poprawił z godnością. — Poza tym, weź przestań, notatki z historii magii? To coś takiego w ogóle istnieje?

— Kiedyś o nich słyszałam — wtrąciła się do rozmowy Keira teatralnym szeptem. — Podobno robi się je w czasie zajęć po to, żeby później zdać egzamin.

—  _Egzamin_  z historii magii? — Score zapytał wolno, marszcząc czoło tak, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć coś z wyjątkowo odległej przeszłości. — Fascynujące…!

— Bardzo zabawne — Al burknął, wyrywając przyjacielowi pergamin z rąk. — Jeszcze będziecie mnie o te notatki błagać. I wiecie, co wtedy zrobię?

— Dasz je nam.

— Chyba śnisz!

Keira oparła brodę na splecionych dłoniach i zamrugała komicznie.

— No co ty, Potter — powiedziała przymilnie. — Nie pozwolisz chyba, żeby oblał nas stary Binns, co?

— Zależy — Al odpowiedział po chwili namysłu — czy będę musiał przejść przez jeszcze jedno omówienie  _nowej strategii Anity_. — Sparodiował pretensjonalny sposób mówienia Malfoya.

Keira parsknęła śmiechem, ale urwała, gdy tylko zauważyła mordercze spojrzenie jasnowłosego chłopca.

— Wiesz, Malfoy, Al ma trochę racji — zaczęła ostrożnie, jakby miała wytłumaczyć Hagridowi, że sklątki tylnowybuchowe niekoniecznie nadają się na zwierzątka domowe. — Od tygodnia nie mówisz o niczym innym, tylko o tym meczu.

— Dopiero od tygodnia? — mruknął Albus, spoglądając w górę. — Mam wrażenie, że to trwa co najmniej miesiąc.

Chociaż Scorpius dostał się do drużyny jako ścigający już pod koniec września, nigdy wcześniej nie dręczył przyjaciół szczegółowymi relacjami z treningów. Al mógł zrozumieć, że do meczu zostało już tylko kilka dni i że jego przyjaciel był podekscytowany swoją pierwszą grą, ale żeby aż do tego stopnia? Było to, delikatnie mówiąc, nużące.

— W ogóle się nie znacie. — Jak zawsze, gdy się denerwował, Malfoy oblał się bladym rumieńcem. — Quidditch to coś więcej niż sport, to sposób życia! Żeby być naprawdę dobrym, nie wystarczy raz czy drugi poprzerzucać się kaflem, trzeba…

— … zanudzić na śmierć wszystkich dookoła, by potem obwiesić się wyprutymi z ich martwych ciał wnętrznościami? — zasugerowała słodko Keira.

— Właściwie, to miałem powiedzieć, że trzeba myśleć o grze również poza boiskiem, ale twój pomysł podoba mi się znacznie bardziej — odciął się Scorpius. — O! Smith! Wreszcie ktoś na poziomie! — ucieszył się, kiedy Zoe Smith, która również od początku roku należała do drużyny, dosiadła się do nich. — Może z tobą da się porozmawiać o czymś sensownym.

— Jasne, bo kto jak kto, ale Zoe  _naprawdę_  potrzebuje powtórki z waszego ostatniego treningu. — Al przewrócił oczami, rozpierając się wygodniej w swoim ulubionym fotelu.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Zoe nie parsknęła szyderczym śmiechem, nie odrzuciła na plecy włosów i nie odcięła się im złośliwie. Właściwie, to w ogóle się nie odezwała. Siedziała nieruchomo jak lalka, jej oczy lekko zamglone i nieprzytomne, wzrok wbity gdzieś ponad ich głowy.

— Zoe? — Albus zwrócił się do niej niepewnie. — Nie powiesz Malfoyowi, żeby się nażarł oczu traszek?

Milczenie.

— Skrzydeł nietoperza? Jadu akromantuli? Rybich pęcherzy…?

— Może chociaż każ mu się wypchać kłakami pani Norris — zaproponowała Keira z nadzieją w głosie.

Nic.

Dzieci spojrzały po sobie, zaniepokojone.

— Smith? — zapytał Scorpius, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. — Dobrze się czujesz? Smith! — krzyknął i pstryknął jej palcami tuż przed nosem.

Zoe podskoczyła, jakby właśnie została wybudzona z hipnozy. Mrugnęła raz, drugi, po czym jej wzrok padł na Malfoya… Ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie wyzwała go od kretynów i nie zagroziła, że wsadzi mu jego własną różdżkę bynajmniej nie w nos. Popatrzyła tylko na niego oczami wielkimi jak błękitne spodeczki tak smutno i bezradnie, że nawet Scorpius Malfoy, który nie potrafiłby być miły, choćby zależało od tego jego życie, nie znalazł w sobie dość siły na jakąś niesympatyczną uwagę.

— Coś się stało? — spytał, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować.

— Mój ojciec przyjeżdża na mecz — Zoe odpowiedziała tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszeli.

Ślizgoni ponownie wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

— To chyba dobrze, prawda? — zaczął Scorpius ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, do czego to wszystko zmierza. — Moi rodzice też będą… Tak jak rodzice praktycznie każdego z drużyny.

— Moi też przyjdą — wtrącił Al z trochę wymuszonym uśmiechem. — Wiesz, bo mój brat gra dla Gryffindoru.

— A mój ojciec jest tu przez cały rok — zaśmiała się Keira. — I nie robię z tego tragedii.

Zoe spuściła wzrok, dolna warga drżała jej niebezpiecznie.

— Wy nic nie rozumiecie. On… — zająknęła się, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć.

— Tak? — zapytał Albus, ale kiedy odruchowo wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, dziewczynka zerwała się z siedzenia i pobiegła w stronę dormitorium.

— Co do…? — Keira popatrzyła za nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Scorpius pokręcił głową. — Ale mam nadzieję, że do meczu jej przejdzie. W takim stanie nie złapie znicza, choćby jej siedział na głowie…

— Malfoy!

Chłopiec popatrzył na nich obruszony.

— No co?!

 

* * *

 

 

W sobotę związane z nadchodzącym meczem napięcie sięgnęło zenitu — atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem.

— To tylko gra — Albus powtarzał Scorpiusowi i Zoe w nadziei, że zdoła zmienić ich niezdrowe nastawienie do tej — jak sam nazywał quidditch —  _zabawy_. Mordercze spojrzenia, którymi go wówczas obrzucano, utwierdzały go tylko w przekonaniu, że ma rację i mobilizowały do dalszej kampanii na rzecz zniechęcania innych do tej wzbudzającej niezdrową ekscytację gry. Niestety, bez skutku. Wyglądało na to, że dla jego przyjaciół quidditch był sprawą życia i śmierci.

Nie tylko zresztą dla nich — cały Slytherin stanął na głowie. Wszyscy członkowie drużyny zostali zobowiązani do trenowania, gdy tylko było to możliwe, a więc również poza boiskiem. W konsekwencji w każdej chwili można było dostać jedną z piłek imitujących kafla, znicza lub tłuczka. Chociaż nie były one zaczarowane tak jak prawdziwe, nie stanowiły przez to mniejszego zagrożenia dla osób postronnych. Potwierdzić to mógł każdy, kto za ich sprawą dorobił się guza czy siniaka.

Pozostałych Ślizgonów Anita Davies, siedemnastoletnia kapitan zespołu, wezwała do aktywnego wspierania drużyny  _wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami_. Tak enigmatyczne i niekonkretne sformułowanie kryło w sobie zbyt wiele fascynujących możliwości, by nie pobudzić wyobraźni podopiecznych Slytherinu i nie zachęcić ich do działania. Tak więc, jak łatwo można było się domyślić, do  _wszystkich możliwych sposobów wspierania drużyny_  zaliczono zarówno pospolite podcinanie Gryfonów na korytarzach, jak i rzucanie na nich najwymyślniejszych klątw oraz zaklęć. Pani Pomfrey zarzekała się, że skrzydło szpitalne nie przeżyło takiego oblężenia od czasów wojny.

Al przez cały tydzień cierpliwie znosił ogarniające cały dom szaleństwo, wierząc, że jego własny rozsądek i opanowanie muszą się w końcu udzielić innym. Mylił się. Kiedy w sobotę rano Anita kazała rozsunąć wszystkie znajdujące się w pokoju wspólnym stoły i fotele tak, by lochy mogły imitować boisko, chłopiec skapitulował. Szybko chwycił ostatnio wypożyczoną przez siebie książkę i wymówił się koniecznością oddania jej do biblioteki. Wymykając się z pokoju, zignorował błagalne spojrzenie Keiry, która właśnie została ustawiona przed kominkiem z rękoma uniesionymi nad głową i złączonymi dłońmi — Flintowie wyznaczyli jej rolę jednej z bramek.

Przemierzając kręte korytarze Hogwartu, Albus zastanawiał się, co zrobić z tym porankiem. Koniec końców, pomysł zaszycia się w bibliotece wydał mu się najlepszy — mógł się założyć, że ta część zamku będzie teraz pusta. I rzeczywiście, zaledwie kilka stolików było zajętych, zapewne przez jemu podobnych desperatów.

Al od razu zagłębił się w labirynt zapełnionych starymi woluminami regałów, pewnie zmierzając do swojego ulubionego działu. Długo nie mógł się zdecydować, w końcu jednak wybrał książkę, która zainteresowała go już kilka tygodni temu —  _Eliksiry, które nie istnieją. Cała prawda o legendzie._  Nie zważając na niezadowoloną minę starej pani Pince, która bardzo nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś dotykał, a co dopiero wypożyczał jej książki, chłopiec skierował się w stronę zwykle zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca. Wybrany przez niego stolik znajdował się dokładnie pod oknem, przez które do środka wpadała wąska strużka światła. Z tego miejsca było również dobrze widać tę część biblioteki, która fascynowała Ala najbardziej — dział Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Westchnął, spoglądając tęsknie w tamtą stronę — ile fascynujących tomów musiało się tam znajdować, ile trudno dostępnych pozycji! W każdej z nich zaś zaklęcia tak potężne, że z ich pomocą można by przenosić góry. A eliksiry, o których można tam przeczytać, tajemne receptury, dawno zapomniane składniki i metody warzenia…! Al oddałby dziesięć lat życia, by móc chociaż dotknąć okładki  _Najsilniejszych eliksirów._  O korzystaniu z niej nie mówiąc.

— Al?

Zamrugał, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Uniósłszy głowę, napotkał dobrze mu znane orzechowe oczy i piegowatą buzię, okalaną burzą rudych, kręconych włosów.

— Rose! — ucieszył się. Przypomniawszy sobie, gdzie jest, zniżył głos: — Co ty tutaj robisz?

Kuzynka spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

— A co można robić w bibliotece? — zapytała głosem, w którym było słychać delikatną reprymendę, naśladując nieco ton ciotki Hermiony. Na Albusie nie robiło to jednak wrażenia.

— Zapewniam cię, że wiele rzeczy, niekoniecznie mających coś wspólnego z czytaniem. — Mrugnął do niej łobuzersko, na co odpowiedziała stłumionym chichotem.

— Strasznie się cieszę, że cię spotkałam — westchnęła, wciąż uśmiechając się promiennie. — Ostatnio tak rzadko się widujemy.

  Albus poczuł, jak wyrzuty sumienia ściskają go za gardło. Po Ceremonii Przydziału oboje odbyli długą i szczerą rozmowę na temat tego, jak decyzja Tiary wpłynie na ich przyjaźń. Obiecali sobie, że wbrew tradycyjnej rywalizacji ich domów, będą spędzać razem możliwie dużo czasu, ale nawet nie przypuszczali, jak trudno im będzie dotrzymać słowa. Pomiędzy nauką a zobowiązaniami wobec nowych przyjaciół, niełatwo było wygospodarować choćby chwilę na spotkanie. Chociaż oboje bardzo się starali, nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy ich drogi się rozeszły.

— Będziemy musieli nad tym popracować — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Wiesz, zdziwiłem się, widząc cię tutaj teraz, na… — Zerknął na zegarek. — Pięć godzin przed meczem. Nasza drużyna jest na nogach od czwartej rano, powtarzając w kółko strategię i zagrania. W pokoju wspólnym symulują nawet całe manewry. Wytrzymać się tam nie da.

Rose wywróciła oczami.

— U nas nie jest lepiej. Robertowi kompletnie odbiło. Rzuca w nas różnymi przedmiotami, żebyśmy ciągle ćwiczyli refleks. Wątpię, żeby dzisiaj zagrał. Zanim wyjdzie na boisko, dostanie zawału.

— Słyszałem, że na meczu będzie jego ojciec — Al wyszeptał konspiracyjnie. — I że namówił jakiegoś sponsora, żeby obejrzał grę… Wiesz, jednej z tych słabszych drużyn, Zaskoczeni i Podłe Mole, czy jakoś tak…

— Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere! — syknęła jego kuzynka, zirytowana taką ignorancją. — Grał dla nich na początku swojej kariery. Na Merlina, Al, każde dziecko to wie! I to nie znając, tak jak ty, Olivera Wooda osobiście.

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Chociaż lubił zarówno Olivera, jak i jego siedemnastoletniego syna Roberta, nie zmieniało to faktu, że quidditch i wszystko, co z nim związane, obchodziło go tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

— Nieważne. Chodziło mi o to, że mu się nie dziwię. Też bym się denerwował, gdyby od jednej głupiej gry… Nie przerywaj mi! — poprosił Rose, która już otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować. — Gdyby od jednej głupiej gry zależała moja przyszłość — dokończył stanowczo wiedząc, że mimo całej swojej pasji latania, dziewczynka jest zbyt rozsądna, żeby temu zaprzeczyć. — Zastanawia mnie co innego — podjął po chwili z typowo ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem na ustach. — Skoro Wood szaleje w Wieży Gryffindoru, to dlaczego nie mam tam ciebie?

— Miałam dość łapania kałamarzy — wypaliła bez namysłu Rose. — Ostatni, którym we mnie rzucił, nie był dokręcony i poplamił mi całą szatę. — Skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie. — Robert zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, że jeśli będę grała tak, jak łapię kałamarze, to nawet nie dotknę kafla. Powiedziałam mu, że mam dosyć jego pomysłów i że zobaczymy się dopiero na boisku, bo muszę się zregenerować psychicznie. Chyba dało mu to do myślenia — wzruszyła ramionami — bo kiedy przełaziłam przez dziurę w portrecie, słyszałam, jak wrzeszczał do reszty, że ma się teraz zrelaksować.  _Relaks albo śmierć!_  — zaczęła przedrzeźniać swojego kapitana.

— Jak Robert się dowie, co wygadujesz o nim za jego plecami, wylecisz z drużyny, zanim zdążysz powiedzieć:  _quidditch_. — Usłyszeli czyjś szept.

Nad ich stolikiem stał uśmiechnięty James, wyraźnie zachwycony tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Cześć, Al. — Szturchnął brata w ramię. — Nie spodziewałem się, że cię tu zastanę. Nie powinieneś teraz gnić w jakimś wilgotnym lochu, wspierając swoich małych, oślizgłych przyjaciół?

Al poparzył na brata surowo — nie bardzo potrafił go rozgryźć. Czasami wydawało mu się, że James nigdy nie polubi jego przyjaciół, bo uprzedziwszy się do nich na początku, teraz nawet nie próbuje ich lepiej poznać. Kiedy indziej jednak miał wrażenie, że starszy chłopiec wcale nie jest dumny z tego, co mówił o Ślizgonach i jak ich potraktował, o bójce z Malfoyem nie wspominając. Pomimo całej swojej niechęci do wszystkiego, co związane ze Slytherinem, Jamie wyraźnie unikał konfliktów i starał się zachowywać możliwie normalnie. Tak jak teraz, kiedy beztrosko żartował z przydziału młodszego brata.

— Nie — odpowiedział Albus po chwili. — A ty nie powinieneś siedzieć w Wieży, pozwalając Woodowi miotać w siebie czym popadnie?

— Powinienem — odparł równie spokojnie James — ale najpierw miałem znaleźć Rosie. Robert prosił, żeby przyprowadzić cię do pokoju wspólnego — zwrócił się do rudej dziewczynki. — Obiecuje, że nie będzie już niczym rzucał, ale chce, żebyśmy jeszcze raz powtórzyli teorię.

Rose jęknęła żałośnie.

— To będzie gorsze niż kałamarze — poskarżyła się Alowi. — Wood wyciągnie czterdzieści osiem tablic ze schematami i będzie omawiał szczegółowo każdą z nich! Ja tam umrę…!

— Nie marudź. — James złapał kuzynkę za ramię i zmusił, żeby wstała. — Quidditch wymaga poświęceń.

— Zobaczymy się jeszcze przez meczem? — zapytał młodszy chłopiec.

— Pewnie tak. W końcu będzie się trzeba przywitać ze starymi, nie? — James wzruszył ramionami. — Dobra, spadamy, zanim Robert pomyśli, że padliśmy ofiarą Wielkiej Kałamarnicy.

— James? — Al zawołał za nim cicho. — Uważaj na siebie. Możliwe, że słyszałem, jak bracia Flint obiecywali zrobić wszystko, żeby zwalić cię dzisiaj z miotły — powiedział, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.

James zasalutował mu, szczerząc zęby.

— Się wie. Trzymaj się, mały.

Albus uśmiechnął lekko, jego oczy zamigotały.

— Jamie? Postaraj się dobrze zagrać. Postawiłem całego galeona na to, że złapiesz znicza.

 

* * *

 

Po obiedzie wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać zamek i powoli kierować się w stronę trybun. Scorpius i Zoe już jakiś czas temu pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi i pobiegli z resztą drużyny do szatni. Atena i Lukrecja wróciły się do lochów, zapowiadając, że mają dla wszystkich niespodziankę, a Keira, która spóźniła się na obiad, została jeszcze chwilę w Wielkiej Sali, żeby dokończyć swój pudding. Albus, Vinnie i Nathaniel wyszli więc z zamku sami, podążając przez rozsłonecznione błonia w ślad za innymi uczniami.

— Po co targasz tę torbę? — zapytał Nathaniel podejrzliwie, zauważywszy, jak Al mocuje się ze skórzanym paskiem. — Wygląda na ciężką.

— Masz tam coś do jedzenia? — Vinnie spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. — Mecz może trwać nawet kilka godzin, a my zupełnie nie pomyśleliśmy o tym, żeby zwinąć coś z obiadu.

— Lepiej. — Czarnowłosy chłopiec uśmiechnął się promiennie, po czym wyciągnął z torby opasły tom  _Eliksirów, które nie istnieją_.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nott chwycił książkę, jakby chciał się przekonać, że jest prawdziwa.

— Wziąłeś książkę? Na mecz?! Ale chyba nie masz zamiaru czytać w trakcie gry…?

— O, kto wypożyczył  _Eliksiry, które nie istnieją_? — Dogoniwszy ich, Keira uwiesiła się na Nathanielu. — Mogłabym pożyć? Nie wzięłam sobie nic do czytania, a mecz może trwać nawet kilka godzin.

Al wyszczerzył zęby, po czym pokazał chłopakom język.

— To moje — przyznał się, wyrywając książkę Nottowi i chowając ją do torby. — Ale nie pożyczę, bo wziąłem dla siebie.

— Nie bądź taki, Potter. — Keira puściła ramię Nathaniela tylko po to, żeby przylgnąć do Albusa. — Podziel się! Możemy przecież czytać razem…

— A co będę z tego miał? — zapytał chłopiec pamiętając, że w Slytherinie nic nie jest i nie powinno być za darmo.

Ciemnoskóra dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

— Nie powiem Malfoyowi, że przyniosłeś sobie książkę na jego mecz.

Al naburmuszył się, zły, że po raz kolejny go przechytrzyła.

— To zwykły szantaż!

— Szantaż? — Usłyszał czyjś rozbawiony głos za plecami.

Dzieci obróciły się, stając twarzą w twarz z czwórką uśmiechniętych dorosłych.

— Tato! Mamo! — Albus rzucił się w objęcia rodziców.

— Szantaż? — powtórzył tata, przyglądając się chłopcu uważnie.

Al rzucił przestraszone spojrzenie Keirze, po czym wyjąkał:

— Szant… aż… za dobrze zaśpiewany! — Roześmiał się trochę sztucznie. — Keira świetnie śpiewa — powiedział z przekonaniem, niemo prosząc dziewczynkę o wsparcie.

— O, tak. — Pokiwała energicznie głową. — Szczególnie szanty.

Nathaniel zgiął się w nagłym, podejrzanym ataku kaszlu. Tata uniósł sceptycznie brwi, ale jeśli im nie uwierzył, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Cześć, ciociu, wujku — Albus przywitał się z pozostałą dwójką, desperacko próbując odciągnąć ich uwagę od kwestii muzycznych talentów Keiry. — Widzieliście się już z Rose?

Wysoki, piegowaty rudzielec uśmiechnął się z dumą.

— Ona i James właśnie pobiegli do przebieralni — odpowiedział. — George i Angelina poszli razem z nimi, żeby porozmawiać jeszcze przed meczem z Freddie’em. Rosie wyglądała świetnie w stroju do latania, prawda? — zwrócił się podekscytowany do towarzyszącej mu kobiety, której miłą twarz okalały gęste, orzechowe loki. — Dlaczego nie wziąłem aparatu…?

— Bo zapomniałeś — upomniała go ciemnowłosa kobieta głosem, w którym słychać było zniecierpliwienie. — Nie przedstawisz nas, Al? — zwróciła się do siostrzeńca, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że kwestia aparatu jej nie interesuje.

Albus zarumienił się, lekko zawstydzony.

— Jasne, przepraszam. To jest Keira Zabini. — Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się najładniej jak potrafiła. — To Nathaniel Nott, a to Vinnie Goyle. — Wskazał na chłopców, którzy ukłonili się lekko, pamiętając, co obiecali przyjacielowi kilka tygodni temu. — A to są moi rodzice, ciocia Hermiona i wujek Ron.

— Doborowe towarzystwo — mruknął Ron, po czym stęknął, bo Hermiona kopnęła go w kostkę.

— Bardzo nam miło — powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się do dzieci ciepło.

— Jak tam szkoła? — zapytał Harry pogodnie.

— Jeszcze stoi — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami, Al.

— Coś nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny — zacukał tata. — Nie stęskniłeś się za nami?

Albus przewrócił oczami.

— Stęskniłem. Ale nie na tyle, żeby rozmawiać teraz o szkole. Co u Lily i Hugona?

— Strasznie wam zazdroszczą Hogwartu — odpowiedziała ciocia Hermiona. — Musicie do nich częściej pisać, bo pomyślą, że zupełnie o nich nie pamiętacie…

— Keira! Al! Vinnie! Nath! Wszędzie was szukałyśmy! Zobaczcie, co ma…

Atena i Lukrecja zatrzymały się gwałtownie na widok towarzyszącym grupce Ślizgonów dorosłych. Obie były zdyszane i zarumienione od biegu; krótka fryzurka Ateny, zwykle gładka i elegancka, przypominała koniec szczotki, a jasne, długie kosmyki prostych włosów Luki wymykały się wiążącej je wstążce. Obie niosły ze sobą, trzymając go z dwóch stron, ogromny rulon pergaminu.

— Dzień dobry. — Dygnęły, po czym przedstawiły się prawie jednocześnie:

— Atena Greengrass.

— Lukrecja Warrington.

— Harry Potter. — Tata Albusa uścisnął rękę każdej z nich. — Moja żona, Ginny i nasza rodzina, Ron i Hermiona Weasleyowie. Jesteście koleżankami Ala z klasy, prawda?

Dziewczynki pokiwały głowami.

— Przepraszamy, nie chciałyśmy przeszkadzać…

— Co to jest? — Vinnie nie wytrzymał i zapytał o taszczony przez nie zwój. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Ślizgonki zarumieniły się gwałtowanie.

— Nic takiego…

— Chciałyśmy wam pokazać…

— Ale możemy później…

— Dajcie spokój! — przerwał im Albus. — Moja rodzina nie gryzie, tylko wygląda tak…

— Jak? — Mama wzięła się pod boki, marszcząc brwi.

— Dystyngowanie — dokończyła za niego Keira. — To chciał powiedzieć Albus. Prawda, Al?

— Nie — zaprzeczył w pierwszym odruchu, po czym poprawił się: — Tak. To znaczy… Powiedzcie wreszcie, co to takiego — zwrócił się do Ateny i Lukrecji, unikając przenikliwego wzroku matki.

Dziewczynki popatrzyły po sobie niepewnie, po czym ustąpiły. Trzymając pergamin z dwóch stron, zaczęły go rozwijać.

— To transparent! — wykrzyknął Nathaniel.

— Nie, serio? — prychnęła Keira, ale widać było, że i ona jest pod wrażeniem.

Pergamin przedstawiał ogromnego, kilkumetrowego węża. Jadowicie zielony gad syczał, wysuwając cienki, różowy język i wił się dookoła liter mieniącego się różnymi odcieniami srebra i zieleni napisu  _Slytherin_.

— Piękny — westchnął Al. — Same go narysowałyście?

— To dzieło Luki — wyjaśniła Atena. — Ja tylko pomogłam przy zaklęciach.

— Pracowałyśmy nad nim cały tydzień. — Jasnowłosa dziewczynka zarumieniła się lekko, ale wyglądała na niezwykle dumną. — Byłyśmy u Flitwicka, żeby powiedział nam, jak zaczarować węża i litery…

— Ohyda — mruknął Ron i znowu jęknął z bólu, kiedy Hermiona i Ginny jednocześnie nadepnęły mu na stopy.

— Śliczny rysunek — stwierdziła pani Potter, wyraźnie zachwycona nie tyle transparentem, co dziewczynkami. Al mógł przysiąc, że słyszał, jak szepnęła tacie:  _Urocze dzieci, aż trudno uwierzyć_ …

Uśmiechnął się. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że pójdzie tak gładko. Powinien jednak mieć więcej wiary w swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy chcieli, mogli zrobić dobre wrażenie.

— Ale to jeszcze nic! — wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Atena. — Punkt dla Slytherinu! — zawołała, klaszcząc w dłonie z uciechy.

Ciocia aż pisnęła z wrażenia, kiedy na transparencie pojawił się wielki lew Gryffindoru. Zwierzę potrząsnęło złotą grzywą, zaryczało… Po czym zaczęło żałośnie charczeć, kiedy wąż oplótł je ciasno i zaczął dusić.

Albus nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego rodzice wyglądali na przerażonych tym pomysłem — a jak powiedziała Atena, to jeszcze nic. Po kilkunastu sekundach zmagań, z pyska lwa obficie popłynęła krew. Kiedy w końcu zwierz zwalił się bez życia na ziemię, wąż rozwarł paszczę i…

— Ekstra! — krzyknął podekscytowany Nathaniel. — Zje go w całości?

— No. — Luka pokiwała jasną główką. — Zrobiłyśmy tak, że ogon wsuwa jak spaghetti.

— Ale myślicie, że może być? — Atena zmarszczyła czoło.

— Hm… Chyba powinny mu jeszcze wyleźć na wierzch gały — oceniła fachowo Keira, przyglądając się rysunkowi z uwagą.

Widząc, że jego mama i ciocia zrobiły się niebezpiecznie zielone na twarzach, Al złapał je za ręce i pociągnął w stronę trybun. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak dzieci dyskutują nad szczegółami rysunku:

— Ale nie za mało krwi?

 

* * *

 

 

Chociaż mecz się jeszcze nie zaczął, Albus już marzył o jego końcu. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że nudził się niemiłosiernie, bo na tę ewentualność był przygotowany — schowana głęboko w torbie, czekała na niego bardzo interesująca książka, która zrekompensowałaby mu wszystkie związane z quidditchem niedogodności. Nie miał też na to wpływu fakt, że przez całą imprezę będzie musiał siedzieć wciśnięty między mamę i tatę jako jedyny kibic Slytherinu w czerwono-złotym tłumie.

Nie w tym rzecz.

Albus Potter przysiągł sobie, że jeśli jeszcze jedna osoba uszczypnie go w policzek, zmierzwi mu włosy, albo ucałuje w czoło, nie zawaha się użyć różdżki. Podobno, aby rzucić któreś z Niewybaczalnych, trzeba tego przede wszystkim chcieć — w tej zaś chwili niczego nie pragnął bardziej. Jedyne wątpliwości, jakie miał, dotyczyły wyboru samego zaklęcia.

Jakby mało było krępujących czułości ze strony mamy, dociekliwych pytań cioci i niewybrednych komentarzy wujka! Chłopcu wydawało się, że na trybunach spotkali się absolutnie wszyscy ludzie, jakich jego rodzice kiedykolwiek poznali. Ciocia Angelina porwała Ala w objęcia, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym _._  Wujek George, w ramach powitania, przetestował na nim kolejny produkt ze swojego sklepu. Pracująca razem z tatą Lavender Brown nie omieszkała rozczulić się nad tym, jak szybko Al rośnie. Chociaż Lee Jordan zachował się przyzwoicie, ograniczając się jedynie do posłania mu promiennego uśmiechu, to już jego żona, Alicja, obcałowała chłopca, jakby ciągle miał pięć lat. Jonathan Bell klepnął go w plecy tak mocno, że Al mało się nie przewrócił. Olivera Wooda zaś tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie najmłodszego Pottera powstrzymało przed — o zgrozo! — wzięciem go na ręce. Widząc rozjaśnione cichym śmiechem oczy taty, najwyraźniej zachwyconego całą sytuacją, Al postanowił obrazić się również na niego.

W konsekwencji siedział naburmuszony, nie odzywając się do nikogo, bardzo zajęty posyłaniem wszystkim urażonych spojrzeń.

— Potter!

Al, usłyszawszy, że ktoś woła jego nazwisko, wstał z ławki. Przez trybuny, z samego dołu, przedzierał się w jego stronę Scorpius[1]. Chłopiec bezceremonialnie rozpychał tłum widzów, a na oburzone okrzyki i żądania przeprosin oczywiście nie odpowiadał. Al po tym tylko poznałby przyjaciela na końcu świata.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała ciocia Hermiona, zaciekawiona przyczyną zamieszania.

— Potter! Cholera jasna, gdzieś ty usiadł, pacanie? Szukam cię od dwudziestu minut! Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że będziesz z Gryfonami! — Scorpius wydarł się na drugiego chłopca, pomiędzy jednym ciężkim oddechem a drugim. Na jego blade policzki wystąpiły różowe plamy, a jasne włosy były potargane przez wiatr i posklejane potem — Malfoy jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak niechlujnie. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno…

— Apokalipsa, Potter! — wykrztusił z siebie Score, próbując opanować oddech. — Normalnie Armaggeddon!

W przeciwieństwie do niego, Al pamiętał, że nie są sami. Dyskretnie wskazał głową na towarzyszących mu dorosłych i uniósł znacząco brwi, niemo przypominając Malfoyowi, że jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu obiecywał zrobić na Potterach i Weasleyach jak najlepsze wrażenie.

Scorpius nie był głupi — zrozumiał w lot.

— Dzień dobry — rzucił niedbale, przewracając oczami w irytacji. Posłał Albusowi znaczące spojrzenie.  _Zadowolony? —_ zdawał się pytać.

Al był daleki od zadowolenia. Nie żeby dla Score'a miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenia. Ten ostatni chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął kilka kroków od przyglądających mu się uważnie dorosłych.

— Rusz się, Potter, mamy kryzys! — ponaglał przyjaciela Malfoy, szarpiąc go za szatę.

Albus wyrwał mu swój rękaw, po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia z uniesionymi sceptycznie brwiami. Ślizgoni lubili przesadzać. Podejrzewał, że tak jest również w tym przypadku.

— Idziesz czy nie? — niecierpliwił się drugi chłopiec.

— Nie — odpowiedział spokojnie Albus. Gdy Scorpius rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, dodał z westchnieniem: — Score, dobrze wiesz, że to popołudnie obiecałem spędzić z rodziną. Myślisz, że dlaczego nie jestem teraz z resztą domu? Nie mogę ich nagle zostawić, bo ty, nie wiem, zgubiłeś ochraniacze!

To wyraźnie rozzłościło Malfoya.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że przez pół godziny latałbym po trybunach jak głupi, gdyby chodziło o  _ochraniacze_?

Al nie odpowiedział, czując się nagle strasznie głupio.

— Taki niezbędny to ty mi nie jesteś — dokończył Scorpius, przewracając oczami.

— Powiedziałem, że nie mogę iść — Albus upierał się przy swoim. — O cokolwiek chodzi, idź z tym do Keiry i nie zawracaj mi teraz głowy.

— Taki z ciebie Ślizgon? Slytherin w niebezpieczeństwie, nasze szanse na zdobycie Pucharu Domów poważnie zagrożone, cała sprawa na milę śmierdzi gryfońską dywersją, a ty…

— Daruj sobie ten histeryczny wywód i spadaj na boisko, bo zaczną bez ciebie. — Al pokręcił głową, wciąż przekonany, że chodzi o jakąś bzdurę.

— Kiedy drużyna potrzebuje twojej wzbudzającej zaufanie osoby, dyplomatycznych talentów i wpływowego nazwiska! — Scorpius zamachał rękami jak topielec. — Słuchaj. — Jasnowłosy chłopiec nie dał sobie przerwać, wyraźnie zdeterminowany. — Jak Anita omawiała z nami ostatnie szczegóły gry, do szatni wpadł jakiś facet, złapał Smith za rękę i wywlókł ją na zewnątrz, wrzeszcząc, że nie pozwoli jej zagrać. Wybiegliśmy za nimi, Smith płacze, Anita krzyczy, Triss biegnie po panią Hooch, Flintowie już sięgają po pałki, a ten facet dalej drze mordę, że przecież nie wyraził na to zgody i że po jego trupie. Na to ja słusznie zauważyłem, że to się da zrobić, a ten gość o poczuciu humoru trolla, jak nie zacznie znowu wrzeszczeć, że Zoe z dziećmi morderców grać nie pozwoli...

— Czekaj, wróć do tego momentu, w którym powiedziałeś obcemu facetowi, że jego śmierć da się załatwić — wpadł mu w słowo Al, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

Malfoy prychnął:

— Ja się go pytam, kogo nazywa mordercami… I żeśmy się trochę pokłócili. — Przeczesał dłonią włosy, a jego przyjaciel już wiedział, że najlepsze zostawił na koniec. — Flintowie czekali chyba tylko na to, aż się odsunę, żeby temu kretynowi porządnie przywalić, przysięgam, że Demetrius już brał zamach.… No, tylko że wtedy Smith zaczęła piszczeć, że ten świr to jej ojciec. — Chłopiec nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę.

Albus gapił się na Scorpiusa w kompletnym osłupieniu, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. Bo cóż można tu było dodać?

— Score — zaczął ostrożnie — jeśli tata Zoe zabronił jej grać, nie można nic na to poradzić. Musicie grać z rezerwowym szukającym…

— Którego nie mamy — wpadł mu w słowo Malfoy.

Aha. To lekko komplikowało całą sprawę. Dlaczego Ślizgoni nie mieli nikogo w rezerwie?

— … albo przełożyć mecz…

— Na co Gryfoni się nie zgodzą, a my przegramy walkowerem.

— … albo grać bez szukającej.

— Co równa się z walkowerem.

Al westchnął.

— W takim razie nie wiem…

— Więc całe szczęście, że ja wiem — wyrzucił z siebie Malfoy. — Mam bardzo chytry plan, genialny w swej prostocie. — Scorpius zignorował cierpiętniczy jęk drugiego chłopca i niezrażony, kontynuował: — Pójdziesz ze mną na boisko, zagadasz starego Smitha, zaczniesz go prosić, żeby pozwolił Zoe zagrać, że powinien dać nam szansę, że dzieci nie mogą odpowiadać za grzechy swoich ojców i takie tam sentymentalne brednie. My w tym czasie — zawiesił dramatycznie głos dla lepszego efektu — za pomocą kilku strategicznie rozmieszczonych łajnobomb dokonamy dywersyfikacji uwagi, podkradniemy się do pani Hooch, wyciągniemy z jej kieszeni klucze, zbierzemy wszystkie wolne miotły w schowku, zamkniemy go od zewnątrz i szybko wzbijemy się razem ze Smith w powietrze, gdzie jej nerwowy tatuś będzie mógł nam nagwizdać.

Al schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Dobra — westchnął po chwili ciężkiej ciszy. — Pójdę tam i pogadam z ojcem Zoe. Tylko mi obiecaj, że nie będziesz w tym czasie niczego kombinował z łajnobombami, kluczami, schowkami…

Malfoy wydął dolną wargę, wyraźne urażony.

— A mój plan? — zajęczał zawiedzony.

— Nigdy więcej mi o nim nie wspominaj.

Al wziął głęboki oddech i z promiennym uśmiechem odwrócił się do rodziców, wyraźnie zaintrygowanych gwałtowną, ale cichą wymianą zdań, jaka miała przed chwilą miejsce.

— Skoczę na chwilę na boisko, dobra? — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że jego lekko piskliwy głos nie zdradza, że właśnie ma zamiar wpakować się w coś, co zapowiadało się na poważne kłopoty. — Za kilka minut będę z powrotem.

— Co…? — zaczęła ciocia Hermiona, która zawsze musiała wiedzieć wszystko.

— Nic takiego — zapewnił ją szybko. — Koleżanka źle się poczuła i potrzebuje…

— Wsparcia — dokończył za niego Score. — Smith to straszna histeryczka. Denerwuje się przed meczem. Tylko Al potrafi ją uspokoić, więc pożyczam go na chwilkę, okej? — Chłopiec uśmiechnął się czarująco i pociągnął Albusa w dół trybun, znowu bezceremonialnie rozpychając się.

Al gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co powie ojcu Zoe. Przeklinał w duchu niewyparzony język Malfoya, który — Malfoy, nie język — nie wiedział, co to takt. I kto — myślał, szybkim krokiem przecinając murawę — jak zwykle zresztą, będzie musiał uratować jego chudy tyłek?

— Nieładnie tak kłamać.

Chłopcy aż podskoczyli z zaskoczenia, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Albus z rezygnacją pomyślał, że to już drugi raz, kiedy pozwolił się tak podejść własnemu ojcu.

— Tato! — mały Ślizgon wykrzyknął, udając, że nie wie, o co Harry'emu chodziło. — Coś się stało? Szukasz łazienki, albo...

— Al. Proszę cię, nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji. Od dziesięciu lat kieruję Biurem Aurorów i wyciągam zeznania z groźnych przestępców. Naprawdę uważasz, że dam się oszukać jedenastolatkowi?

Zawsze można było mieć nadzieję, prawda? Albus zwiesił smętnie głowę.

— Nie — odpowiedział szczerze, unikając wzroku ojca.

— Jestem dotknięty tym, że nie uważasz mnie i mamy za osoby godne twojego zaufania na tyle, aby nam powiedzieć o…

— Panie Potter? — Score przerwał Harry'emu z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach, po czym przedstawił się: — Scorpius Malfoy. Zanim wygłosi pan swoje kazanie na temat szacunku, zaufania, kłamania rodzicom i wpływu czarów rozgrzewających na powiększanie się dziury ozonowej, pozwoli pan, że Albus spełni swój ślizgoński obowiązek i pomoże nam odzyskać szukającą?

Harry spojrzał na chłopca uważnie zza szkieł swoich okularów.

— Malfoy, tak? — mruknął. — A co się stało z waszą szukającą?

Scorpius nie odpowiedział od razu. Al mógł przysiąc, że słyszy cichy zgrzyt pracujących w jego głowie trybików. Powiedzieć, czy nie powiedzieć? Ślizgon zdawał się dokonywać szybkiego rachunku zysków i strat.

— Tata naszej koleżanki nie pozwala jej grać — powiedział w końcu Albus, nie czekając, aż przyjaciel podejmie decyzję. — A nasza drużyna została bez jednego zawodnika.

— Zawodnika! — wybuchnął drugi chłopiec. — Nie jakiegoś tam zawodnika, tylko najważniejszego! Bez szukającej nie mamy szans, a ojciec Smith doskonale o tym wie! Równie dobrze możemy położyć się na murawie i umrzeć, na jedno wyjdzie!

— Czekaj, powiedziałeś, że ojciec kogo? — zainteresował się Harry. Nie żeby Al miał z tym jakiś problem. W ten sposób istniała szansa, że jego tata zapomni o tym, co chłopiec przed chwilą zrobił.

— Nawet nie myśl, że zapomnę o tym, co przed chwilą zrobiłeś — upomniał go surowo auror, po czym na powrót skupił uwagę na Scorpiusie. — Powiedziałeś, że chodzi o…

— Smith, Zoe Smith — wyjaśnił Malfoy. — Jej ojciec to kompletny wariat! Nie pozwala jej grać.

— Dlaczego?

Młody Malfoy popatrzył na starszego czarodzieja jak na wyjątkowo mało rozgarniętego pięciolatka.

— Bo gra dla Slytherinu.

Zapadło krótkie milczenie. Harry westchnął i po chwili podjął:

— Na co czekamy?

 

* * *

 

 

— Co się stało? Gdzie byliście?

Gdy tylko wrócili na swoje miejsca, mama i ciocia zasypały ich gradem pytań. Albus popatrzył na ojca, wahając się, co odpowiedzieć. Bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo wiedział. Niby nic takiego się nie stało — a jednak chłopiec nie mógł się pozbyć dojmującego uczucia niepokoju, jakby pod pozorami otaczającej go magicznej normalności kryło się jakieś uśpione niebezpieczeństwo.

Kiedy przybyli razem z tatą na miejsce, Al przypomniał sobie egzaltowany okrzyk Score'a ( _Armaggeddon!_ ) i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że trudno o słowo lepiej oddające sytuację. Tuż za progiem ślizgońskiej szatni miało miejsce istnie pandemonium. Jego zdecydowanym epicentrum był wysoki czarodziej w średnim wieku i o dość nieprzyjemnej aparycji. Pan Smith (bo musiał to być on), czerwony na twarzy, wrzeszczał ile sił w płucach, przekrzykując się z potężnie zbudowanym chłopakiem w zielonych szatach drużyny Slytherinu. Tubalny głos osiłka, w którym Al od razu rozpoznał Demetriusa, niósł się echem po murawie. Pomiędzy tych dwoje wcisnęła się jeszcze jedna osoba, niepozorna, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która bezskutecznie próbowała rozdzielić parę wściekłych czarodziejów. Trzymając dłonie na ich piersiach i stojąc w lekkim rozkroku, wyglądała komicznie z jednej, a imponująco z drugiej strony. Albus miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a szczupła zawodniczka zostanie zgnieciona. Wrażenie było oczywiście mylne. Anicie Davies nie dałoby w końcu rady nawet stado rozjuszonych hipogryfów. Zdawał się o tym dobrze wiedzieć Tristan, który kilka minut temu zostawił swoją kapitan na pastwę losu, by teraz wrócić w towarzystwie pani Hooch.

— Co tu się dzieje?! Proszę pana, kim pan jest?! — krzyczała stara nauczycielka, chwytając za gwizdek i wydobywając z niego dźwięk tak przeraźliwy, że wszelkie wrzaski ucichły. — Proszę natychmiast wyjaśnić, co pan tutaj robi i dlaczego napastuje pan moich uczniów, albo pójdę po dyrektorkę! — Czarownica stanęła tuż przed sprawcą całego zamieszania, mierząc go przenikliwym spojrzeniem swoich sokolich oczu. Zmarszczyła czoło. — Czy ja pana skądś nie znam…?

Możliwe, że problem rozwiązałby się sam. Pani Hooch była już na miejscu i zaczynała przejmować kontrolę na sytuacją. Pan Smith przestał krzyczeć jak opętany, a Al zaryzykowałby wręcz stwierdzenie, że wyglądał na trochę speszonego. Najwidoczniej jego plan sabotowania drużyny Slytherinu nie przewidywał interwencji nauczycielki, a tym bardziej nauczycielki, która zdawała się go znać. Uspokajał się także Demetrius, Anita zyskała dostęp do świeżego powietrza i znowu mogła oddychać, a Scorpius znajdował się w bezpiecznej odległości od głównych zainteresowanych, w związku z czym niebezpieczeństwo, że palnie jakąś nietaktowną głupotę, zostało sprowadzone do minimum. Jeszcze tylko…

— Flint, zostaw tę pałkę, bo jak ja cię palnę… Nie ty, Demetrius, tylko twój brat! — W kilku słowach instruktorka latania spacyfikowała ostatniego rebelianta, Augustusa.

Możliwe więc, że sytuacja rozwiązałaby się sama. W związku z tym tata Albusa musiał działać naprawdę szybko, jeśli miał dzisiaj ochotę zbawiać świat.

— Proszę nie wołać Minerwy, pani profesor. — Harry podszedł do pani Hooch z przepraszającym uśmiechem na ustach (kilka lat temu zrobił kurs negocjacji magicznych i od tamtej pory zdecydowanie rzadziej prowokował i dawał się sprowokować innym). Ta rozpoznała go od razu, nie postąpiła jednak tak, jak zrobiłaby na jej miejscu większość ludzi, czyli nie rozpłynęła się z zachwytu. Rzuciła tacie Ala ostre spojrzenie i warknęła:

— Potter, kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że wstęp na boisko osobom niezwiązanym bezpośrednio z grą jest ściśle zabroniony…

— Ja tylko na chwilę — wszedł jej w słowo auror, unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście. — Przyszedłem po Zachariasza.

Oczy pani Hooch zwęziły się, co wcześniej wydawało się niemożliwe.

— Już pamiętam. — Obróciła głowę nieco ptasim ruchem. — Smith, Zachariasz Smith. Szukający Hufflepuffu, rocznik tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty...

— Tabelę wyników też pani zna? — warknął rocznik tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

— Dwa zwycięstwa, cztery porażki. Nienajlepiej, ale ujdzie[2].

Zachariasz Smith wrzał ze złości.

— To, co się tutaj wyprawia, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie…

— Zachariaszu, mogę cię prosić na słówko? — zapytał Harry tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Co prawda pan Smith wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał się sprzeciwić, ale drogę odwrotu odcięła mu pani Hooch, patrząc na niego jak drapieżny ptak na swoją przyszłą ofiarę. Uwięziony między młotem a kowadłem, po krótkim namyśle Zachariasz zdecydował się na kowadło i pozwolił Harry'emu poufale wziąć się pod rękę i odprowadzić na stronę.

Pani Hooch i Anita rzuciły się do stojącej nieco na uboczu zapłakanej Zoe i zaczęły ją pocieszać. A raczej — próbowały, ponosząc sromotną porażkę, bo naprawdę trudno było o dwie bardziej szorstkie i nieprzyjemne w obyciu kobiety. W konsekwencji Zoe nie uspokoiła się ani trochę, rytmicznie pociągając nosem i co chwila zachłystując się łzami. Na ratunek ruszyli bracia Flint, ale zapewnienia z ich strony, że załatwią każdego, kto sprawi Zoe przykrość, również nie przyniosły pożądanego efektu. W chwili, w której Albus podszedł koleżanki, usłyszał, jak Triss mówi:

— Ja się nią zajmę, proszę pani… Anita, zabierz zwierzyniec i wypad, zanim mała wpadnie w prawdziwą histerię. Ty nie, Potter, zostań, o dziwo nie działasz na ludzi jak brak pracy domowej na Zabiniego.

Po chwili chłopcy zostali z dziewczynką sami. Albus zastanawiał się, jaki tajemniczy sposób na zdenerwowane szukające ma Tristan i czy w ogóle takie sposoby są, i gdzie można się ich nauczyć, i czy są trudne do opanowania…

— Już ci lepiej?

Mała Ślizgonka pociągnęła nosem donośnie. I wyglądało na to, że również wyjątkowo obficie. Triss nie skomentował, tylko wyciągnął nie wiadomo skąd chusteczkę. Al mógłby przysiąc, że ją wyczarował.

Czekali tak kilka minut, nic nie mówiąc. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec poczuł coś na kształt ukłucia zawodu. Zawsze podziwiał Montague za jego iście ślizgońskie talenty dyplomatyczne i miał nadzieję, że Triss da dzisiaj ich prawdziwy pokaz.

— Wytrzyj nos. — Starszy Ślizgon wzbił się na wyżyny elokwencji. — Nie, chusteczkę oddasz mi później, jak już ją wypierzesz. Weź głęboki oddech. Jeszcze jeden. Czujesz się na siłach latać?

— A jeśli nie? — Warga drobnej blondynki zadrżała.

— To było pytanie retoryczne.

Zapadło milczenie. Ciszę mącił jedynie ciągle przyspieszony oddech Zoe. Al, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Co zabawne, była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić, bo dziewczynka niemal natychmiast odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem dzielnego małego tostera.

— Przepraszam za tatę — powiedziała cicho, mnąc w palcach zasmarkaną chustkę. — On normalnie nie… On jest bardzo fajny… Tylko że był w Hufflepuffie i…

— I spodziewał się, że pójdziesz w jego ślady? — zakpił Tristan. — Przestań się tłumaczyć, Salazar Slytherin w grobie się przewraca. Myślisz, że co, Potter nie miał być dumą Gryffindoru, a Davies przykładną Krukonką? Fakt, Puchona  _in spe_  jeszcze nie mieliśmy, ale kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę uroczy charakter twojego tatusia, jakoś mnie twój przydział nie dziwi — dodał pod nosem tak, że tylko Al go usłyszał. — Rozumiem, że mogę przestać się nad tobą użalać, bo nie zapomniałaś, z której strony dosiada się miotły? — Tristan wyprostował się, patrząc na Zoe surowo. Ta w odpowiedzi uniosła tylko hardo głowę.

— Al?

Chłopiec odwrócił się na pięcie. Przed nim stał tata, uśmiechając się lekko spokojnym, niewzruszonym, trochę tajemniczym uśmiechem. Albus zerknął ponad ramię Harry'ego i dostrzegł oddalającego się w kierunku trybun Zachariasza Smitha. Kilka kroków dalej stał Scorpius, który, widząc pytający wzrok Ala, odpowiedział mu teatralnym wzruszeniem ramion.

— Rozmawiałeś z ojcem Zoe? — zapytał młodszy Potter nieco podejrzliwie, jakby nie do końca dowierzał własnym oczom.

— A nie wyglądało na to, że rozmawiamy? — Tata odpowiedział mu pytaniem.

— I co?

— I nic.

— Ale jak to? Był przecież wściekły! — dopytywał się czarnowłosy chłopiec, podążając razem z Harrym w kierunku ich miejsc. — I co, odpuścił tak nagle?

— Tak nagle.

— Dlaczego?

— A dlaczego nie?

W takich chwilach Al naprawdę miał wątpliwości, czy przed laty tata dokonał słusznego wyboru, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że do Slytherinu pasował wręcz wybitnie.

— Ale co mu powiedziałeś?!

Harry Potter przystanął na chwilę i popatrzył na syna z tym uśmiechem, którego nikt nie umiał do końca rozgryźć.

— Że dzieci nie odpowiadają za grzechy swoich ojców.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Albus nigdy się nie dowie, w jaki dokładnie sposób ojciec przekonał Zachariasza Smitha do ustąpienia. Chłopcu nie bardzo chciało się wierzyć, że tata ograniczył się tylko do przytoczenia tej mocno wyświechtanej sentencji, bo pan Smith nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto by się pozwolił taką sentencją zbyć. Ale ponieważ Harry był nieugięty, Albusowi pozostawały tylko spekulacje.

A w chwili obecnej — również kwestia odpowiedzi na dociekliwe pytania mamy i cioci.

— Harry, powiedz, co się stało?

— Mały kryzys — stwierdził spokojnie auror, siadając obok Ginny. — Ale już zażegnany.

Jego żona zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

— Czego chciał dzieciak Malfoya? — zapytała szeptem. Al zastrzygł uszami, jednocześnie udając, że zupełnie nie interesuje go to, co rodzice mówią.

— Pomocy. — Harry uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust. Ginny nadal spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie i nie wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną tym, co usłyszała. Hermiona z kolei popatrzyła na przyjaciela uważnie i nie powiedziała już nic więcej.

— No więc, Al — tata zwrócił się do niego — kto gra w waszej drużynie?

Chłopiec zrozumiał, że temat jest ostatecznie zamknięty.

— Kapitanem jest ścigająca Anita Davies z siódmego roku. Oprócz niej ścigają jeszcze Tamara Pucey z trzeciego, no i Score z naszego. — Udał, że nie słyszy prychnięć wujka. — Obrońcą jest Tristan Montague. Mówią, że jest drugim obok Demetriusa Flinta kandydatem na kapitana, kiedy Anita skończy szkołę. Demetrius i jego młodszy brat Augustus są pałkarzami. Dem za rok będzie już w siódmej klasie, a Triss dopiero w szóstej, ale Flintowie mają kartotekę grubszą od uzupełnionego wydania  _Historii Hogwartu_  — parsknął — więc możliwe, że Zabini wybierze Montague. A szukającą już znasz. — Wzruszył ramionami. W tym samym momencie trybuny zawrzały — na boisko wyszli przedstawiciele obu drużyn, a uszu widzów dobiegł głos Teofila Warbecka, etatowego komentatora Hogwartu.

— Szanowni nauczyciele, drodzy rodzice i uczniowie! Mam zaszczyt powitać was na drugim w tym sezonie meczu szkolnych rozgrywek o Puchar Quidditcha! — Wzmocniony zaklęciem  _Sonorus_  głos Teofila zadudnił niczym grzmot. Co zabawne, posada komentatora została mu powierzona bynajmniej nie ze względu na jego zaskakująco dużą wiedzę na temat quidditcha. Piętnastoletni Krukon, wnuk słynnej w magicznym świecie piosenkarki Celestyny Warbeck, miał naturalnie piękną barwę głosu i doskonałą dykcję. Dyrektor McGonagall zawsze powtarzała, że Teofila aż przyjemnie słuchać. Zwykle nie chwaliła się, że w ten sposób sprytnie uniknęła konieczności wybierania pomiędzy Cyrrusem McLaggenem z Gryffindoru a Patrickiem Buldestrode'em ze Slytherinu, co mogłoby pogorszyć i tak już napięte stosunki między tymi domami.

— A przed państwem reprezentanci Gryffindoru: Wood, Bell, Brown, Weasley, Jordan, Weasley i Potter!

Al poczuł, że od ogłuszającego wrzasku Gryfonów zaraz pęknął mu uszy. Ze względu na Jamesa i Rose, entuzjastycznie zaklaskał, chociaż daleko mu było do szaleństwa, które ogarnęło jego rodziców i wujka. Niespodziewanie poczuł dziwne pokrewieństwo dusz z poirytowaną ciocią Hermioną. Ją wyraźnie znacznie bardziej interesowało, czy Rose ma dobrze zawiązany szalik i wszystkie ochraniacze na miejscu.

— Z drugiej strony drużyna Slytherinu: Davies, Montague, Pucey, Malfoy, Flint, Flint i Smith!

Tym razem zagrzmiała zielono—srebrna część trybun. Chłopiec dostrzegł też jakiś ruch wśród Krukonów i przypomniał sobie, co Triss mówił o rodzicach Anity.

— W tym roku w obu drużynach mamy nowych zawodników. Robbie Wood, kapitan Gryfonów, powierzył stanowisko ścigającej Rose Weasley z pierwszego roku. Decyzja ryzykowna, zdaje się, że Wood postawił na członka słynnego klanu Weasleyów w nadziei, że geny i tym razem nie zawiodą. Tymczasem Anita Davies wprowadziła do swojej drużyny aż dwa nowe nazwiska — oby nadmierna wiara w utalentowanych, choć zupełnie niedoświadczonych graczy nie przyniosła jej dzisiaj klęski…

Krukoński, niepasjonujący się quidditchem komentator miał jeszcze tę zaletę, że w czasie starć Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem potrafił zachować niemal idealną neutralność. Gdyby zamiast niego przemawiał którykolwiek z członków zainteresowanych domów, z pewnością posypałyby się kąśliwe uwagi na temat co poniektórych zawodników. A tak? Pełen profesjonalizm.

— Oczywiście powstaje pytanie, czy w każdym z tych przypadków zadecydowały zdolności graczy, a nie zawodowstwo ich rodziców czy posiadanie solidnego zaplecza finansowego. Jak pamiętamy, ciotka Rose Weasley była swego czasu gwiazdą Harpii z Hollyhead, ojciec Zoe Smith niedawno zakończył karierę w Londyńskich Hipogryfach, natomiast rodzina Malfoyów...

Prawie pełen. Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Tymczasem Anita i Robert stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się twardymi spojrzeniami. Na znak pani Hooch uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Mocno. Nawet bardzo mocno. Trzymali się tak za ręce kilka chwil dłużej, niż by wypadało, a Albusowi przypomniały się krążące po Hogwarcie plotki na ich temat, według których spotykali się ze sobą od zeszłego roku. Początkowo Al nie bardzo w to wierzył, jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy kilka miesięcy temu Atena przysięgła, że widziała Roberta i Anitę, jak spacerowali po błoniach, trzymając się za ręce. Niedługo potem Anita zarobiła razem z Robertem szlaban, gdy Filch przyłapał ich na korytarzu w czasie ciszy nocnej; starsza Ślizgonka podejrzanie się czerwieniła, gdy pytano ją, co robiła z Woodem sam na sam o tak późnej porze.

Scorpius, Nathaniel i Vinnie twierdzili co prawda, że to tylko wstrętne pomówienia, bo Anita nigdy nie zadałaby się z jakimś Gryfonem. Z drugiej strony Atena i Luka uważały, że to takie romantyczne, spotykać się potajemnie z chłopcem z innego,  _wrogiego_  domu. Keira udawała, że cała sprawa wisi jej dorodnym kalafiorem, ale Albus widział ten lekko rozmarzony wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy przysłuchiwała się ukradkiem plotkującym koleżankom.  _Dziewczyny_.

— No, nie mogę się doczekać, aż nasz Robert pokaże tej ślizgońskiej jędzy, co potrafi! — Wujek Ron ze zniecierpliwieniem zatarł ręce, całkowicie nieświadomy podejrzeń, jakie Hogwart miał w stosunku do tego, co Anita i Robert pokazywali sobie nawzajem, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

Rozległ się kolejny gwizdek i zawodnicy wzbili się w powietrze. Kilka chwil później Tristan puścił pierwszego gola. Otaczający Albusa widzowie podnieśli się z ławek, wiwatując na cześć Seana Bella, który zdobył pierwszych w tej rozgrywce dwadzieścia punktów. Al poczuł się trochę niezręcznie — zdecydowanie nie wypadało tkwić na miejscu, gdy inni kibicowali Gryffindorowi. Ale jednocześnie głupio było zagrzewać do walki drużynę inną niż własna.

— Zmykaj do swoich przyjaciół, Al.

Chłopiec aż podskoczył, kiedy tata nachylił mu się do ucha i wyszeptał tych kilka słów. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

— Idź, bo po meczu rozniosą cię za to, że siedziałeś z kibicami przeciwnej drużyny. Wiem, że nigdy nie przywiązywałeś wagi do sportu, ale uwierz mi na słowo. — Po chwili dodał z namysłem: — Quidditch to w końcu poważna sprawa.

Albus uśmiechnął się trochę niepewnie, ale widząc, że ojciec kiwa głową w stronę trybun Slytherinu, podziękował mu cicho i czmychnął, zanim zaaferowana grą rodzina zdążyła go zauważyć.

Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że kiedy chciał, tata potrafił być naprawdę w porządku.

 

* * *

 

— To wszystko twoja wina.

— No jasne.

— Ty na to pozwoliłeś.

— Nie zaprzeczam.

— Chcę ci oznajmić, że w związku z tym będziesz bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojego jedynego dziecka.

— Nic mu nie będzie.

— Pewnie, bo co może się stać jedenastolatkowi, który lata z prędkością światła kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią?

— No właśnie, co?

— Tam nie ma nawet żadnej siatki ochronnej, żadnych czarów lewitujących!

— I nikt nigdy nie robił z tego powodu tragedii.

— Bo nikt nigdy nie pomyślał, że to  _może_  doprowadzić do tragedii!

— Przestań mi zawracać głowę i daj obejrzeć mecz.

— Jak twój pierworodny zginie, to sobie dopiero pooglądasz…

— Merlinie, czy wy nie możecie się zamknąć?!

Milczenie.

— Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, Montague. Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy.

— Jeżeli rozwiązanie waszego trwającego piętnaście lat kryzysu małżeńskiego sprawi, że będę mógł w spokoju obejrzeć grę syna, to się poświęcę.

— Jakby było co oglądać! Tristan puścił już więcej goli, niż mogę zliczyć!

— Nie umiesz liczyć do trzech, Malfoy? Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi.

Albus musiał się przecisnąć przez kilka rzędów, zanim dotarł do ławki swoich przyjaciół. Nie było ich oczywiście trudno znaleźć, bo nad głowami pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów łopotał wielki, magiczny transparent. Chłopiec rozepchnął się trochę bezczelnie, siadając między Keirą a Vincentem.

— A ty nie miałeś być ze swoimi? — Nathaniel wychylił się ze swojego miejsca, zdziwiony pojawieniem się Ala. Ten uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— A nie jestem?

Nath pokiwał z uznaniem głową i Albus po raz kolejny tego dnia musiał przyznać, że jego tata zna się na ludziach. Początkowo był przekonany, że tak naprawdę Harry tylko żartował i że do żadnego roznoszenia by nie doszło. Teraz widział, że w sensie dosłownym pewnie i nie, ale trzeba było pamiętać, że Ślizgoni mieli prawdziwy talent do układania barwnych metafor. Tuż przed Alem siedziały Lukrecja i Atena, a obok tej ostatniej starsza para, która tak zawzięcie się sprzeczała, gdy chłopiec przyszedł. Mając przed nosem ich plecy, Albus nie mógł oczywiście wiele o nich powiedzieć. Widział tylko, że oboje mają jasne włosy, czarownica trochę ciemniejsze i kręcące się lekko przy końcach, czarodziej proste, ale za to mocno przerzedzone. Odkąd ich upomniano, kłócili się nieco ciszej, ale nie mniej zawzięcie. Sposób, w jaki nieznajomy czarodziej mówił, to pretensjonalne przeciąganie sylab, wydało mu się dziwnie znajome.

— Święta Kirke, nie mogę na to patrzeć! — pisnęła nagle czarownica i schowała twarz w ramieniu swojego towarzysza, który roześmiał się i objął ją ramieniem. Al zerknął na boisko, na którym Scorpius wykonywał gwałtowny unik przed posłanym w jego stronę przez Michaela Jordana tłuczkiem.

— Już możesz odsłonić oczy, ciociu — odezwała się Atena, poklepując kobietę pocieszająco po ręku. A skoro Atena jest siostrą cioteczną Score'a…

W tym momencie wszelkie rozmowy ponownie zagłuszył dziki, triumfalny wrzask, tym razem ze strony Ślizgonów.

— I niestety Wood daje się okiwać Pucey, która wykorzystała to, że w tej chwili nikt nie krył Malfoya i bez chwili namysłu podała kafla do niego! Punkt dla Slytherinu!

Albus nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że gdzieś nad jego głową malowany wąż wsuwa lwi ogon jak spaghetti.

 

* * *

 

Gryffindor wygrał ze Slytherinem czterysta sześćdziesiąt do dwustu osiemdziesięciu. Do chwili, w której James Potter złapał znicza, Ślizgoni przegrywali tylko trzema bramkami i nie tracili szansy na zwycięstwo. Robbie bronił jednak z poświęceniem tak wielkim, że wydawało się, że prędzej zginie, niż pozwoli przeciwnikom odrobić stratę. Z kolei Zoe nie miała szans z posiadającym już pewne doświadczenie Jamesem. Al musiał przyznać, że tych dwoje wyczyniało w powietrzu naprawdę imponujące akrobacje. James jednak wyraźnie się hamował — normalnie próbowałby zmylić drugiego szukającego, zachwiać jego równowagą, a może i nawet zastosować arcytrudny Zwód Wrońskiego, który trenował przez całe lato. Ale ponieważ jego przeciwniczką była jedenastoletnia dziewczynka, Jamie zrezygnował ze swojego słynnego w całym Hogwarcie repertuaru podstępów, decydując się na uczciwą, nieurozmaiconą żadnymi sztuczkami grę. Było to bardzo szlachetne i bardzo głupie z jego strony. Zoe stosunkowo szybko zorientowała się, że Gryfon daje jej fory. Nie poczuła się tym urażona, bynajmniej, ośmieliło ją to do wykonania kilku ryzykownych posunięć. W konsekwencji James, który poza tym podejrzanie często musiał nurkować, aby uniknąć zabłąkanych w jego stronę tłuczków ( _To było niechcący, proszę pani, przecież widziałem, że on nie jest w polu!_  — krzyczeli za każdym razem Flintowie), miał niełatwe zadanie. Mimo to, wypatrzył znicza, gdy tylko ten pojawił się na boisku. Korzystając z tego, że mała Ślizgonka znajdowała się kilka metrów dalej i jeszcze nie zauważyła skrzydlatej piłeczki, James wystrzelił w kierunku celu jak z procy. Nim Zoe zorientowała się, co się dzieje, rozległ się kończący grę gwizdek, a boiskiem zatrząsł zwycięski ryk Gryfonów. Kibice Slytherinu jęknęli tylko z rozpaczą, przeklinając kolejną przegraną. To ostatnie miało też pewne walory edukacyjne, bo ani Albus, ani jego przyjaciele nigdy nie słyszeli słownictwa tak barwnego jak to, którym dla wyrażenia swojego żalu posłużyli się rodzice ich kolegów. Można by pomyśleć, że starzy Ślizgoni wręcz prześcigają się w tym, czyja wiązanka będzie bardziej kolorowa.

— Dajcie spokój, to była tylko zabawa! — Al przekrzyczał ogólną wrzawę, chcąc pocieszyć kilku innych pierwszorocznych, ale nie docenił siły swojego głosu. Nagle dookoła niego zrobiło się niepokojąco cicho, a wszyscy, również dorośli, wpatrywali się w niego w osłupieniu, jakby nagle wyrosła mu druga głowa i oznajmiła, że ma na imię Jimbo i jest dynią na obiad. Chłopiec poczuł się trochę nieswojo; na szczęście w porę przypomniał sobie, że w obecności osób niestabilnych psychicznie należy unikać wykonywania gwałtownych ruchów, wycofując się chyłkiem. Co też spróbował zrobić.

— Zabawa! Zabawa!  _Tylko_  zabawa! — Nathaniel był tak oburzony tym bluźnierstwem, że nawet nie bardzo potrafił się wysłowić. Na swoje nieszczęście idący tyłem w stronę wyjścia Al wpadł na Petera Parkinsona, swojego prefekta.

— Po raz pierwszy w ciągu mojej kariery prefekta mam ochotę odjąć punkty własnemu domowi! — zaperzył się Peter, zadzierając nos jeszcze wyżej niż zwykle.

— No nie przesadzajcie — parsknęła Keira i natychmiast podpadła. Albus nie bardzo się tym zmartwił. Zrobiło mu się tak jakby raźniej.

— A jeśli to przez nich? — pisnęła Amanda Baddock, znana ze swojej fascynacji wróżbiarstwem. — Jeśli wysłali na boisko jakąś nieczystą energię?

— O, przepraszam, dziś rano się kąpałem — burknął Al, a Keira zakrztusiła się śmiechem. Niestety, poza nią nikogo to nie rozbawiło.

— Co o tym myślisz, Pete? — zapytał Archibald Sommerby, rosły szóstoklasista. — Nie możemy przecież pozwolić tym biednym duszyczkom trwać w swej niechęci do najszlachetniejszego ze sportów.

— Masz całkowitą rację, Archie. — Peter założył ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się paskudnie. — Nie mógłbym żyć ze świadomością, że gdzieś na tym świecie są nieszczęśnicy, którzy nie przyjęli jeszcze miłości quidditcha do swoich serc.

— Czy myślicie o tym samym co ja? — wtrąciła Niamh O'Connell z ciężkim, irlandzkim akcentem, przez który trudno ją było zrozumieć. Zapadła chwila ciszy. A potem rozległ się dziki wrzask:

— Kocówa!

Trójka starszych Ślizgonów skoczyła na Albusa i Keirę, ale ci śmignęli tylko pod ławkami i już po chwili wydostali się z trybun. Przebiegli jeszcze kawałek, ciągle oglądając się za siebie i sprawdzając, czy starsi koledzy ich nie gonią. W końcu zatrzymali się, żeby złapać oddech. Żadne z nich nie miało dobrej kondycji.

— Mamy przerąbane — wydyszała Keira, opierając ręce o kolana. — Parkinson i jego banda nie odpuszczą. W końcu nas dopadną i skocą jak nie wiem co.

— Nie możemy czegoś zrobić? — jęknął Al, załamany własną głupotą. I po co się odzywał? Ktoś go prosił, pytał o coś?  _Oczywiście, że nie._  — Twój ojciec jest naszym opiekunem. A gdyby dać im do zrozumienia, że jeśli nam coś zrobią, to Zabini ich załatwi?

— Tata? Chyba żartujesz! — prychnęła czarnowłosa dziewczynka. — Może i nigdy nie przepadał za quidditchem, ale ma fioła na punkcie tego głupiego Pucharu. Będzie wściekły, że w tym roku Longbottom pewnie znowu go zgarnie. Robią z tego jakieś zawody, nie wiem. W każdym razie, tylko nas zjedzie za  _defetystyczną postawę_  — przedrzeźniała ojca, wziąwszy się pod boki.

— Za co?

— A ja wiem? Słownikiem nie jestem.

Albus westchnął ciężko. Naprawdę wolałby uniknąć powtórki z września tego roku. Starsi Ślizgoni kocili go dokładnie raz i wystarczyło mu na całe życie. Sama myśl o tym wzbudzała w nim dreszcz obrzydzenia. Nie, nigdy więcej.

Tymczasem trybuny powoli pustoszały. Uczniowie wracali do zamku, a rodzice kierowali się do czekających na nich powozów, które miały ich wywieźć poza teren Hogwartu, prosto do punktu deportacyjnego. Ala i Keirę minęła między innymi wyjątkowo hałaśliwa grupa Puchonów, którzy przetoczyli się przez murawę, śpiewając _:_

— _All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke, let me whisper in your ear, Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here_ …? — Po czym gruchnęli chóralnym: —  _Oh, Angie!_ _Don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet_ …![3]

Kilka kroków przed rozśpiewanym tłumkiem truchtał wysoki, chudy chłopiec; mały Puchon, jak wskazywała żółto-czarna tarcza na jego piersi, co chwila zerkał przez ramię, by spiorunować współdomowników wzrokiem, po czym naburmuszał się jeszcze bardziej. W humorzastym czarodzieju Al rozpoznał Angusa MacLachlana, który miał to nieszczęście, że był Szkotem i nosił szkockie imię. Jego rodzice nie mogli oczywiście wiedzieć, że poważnego, staromodnego  _Angusa_  inne dzieci zdrobnią na  _Angie_. I że wśród tych dzieci znajdą się też takie, którym nieobca będzie mugolska muzyka.

—  _Oh, Angie!_

— Mam na imię Angus! — krzyknął rozgniewany Puchon, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przypominając małą burzową chmurkę. Przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej dopaść zamku. Amatorski chór Hufflepuffu pobiegł za nim.

Nie wszyscy rodzice od razu zebrali się do domów; niektórzy zostali chwilę dłużej, by porozmawiać jeszcze z nauczycielami o zachowaniu swoich pociech.

Jak na przykład Harry Potter, który właśnie rozmawiał z profesorem Zabinim.

— To twój tata, prawda? — zapytała Keira.

Al pokiwał głową.

— Chodź, muszę się jeszcze pożegnać.

— A po co ja mam tam iść?

— Lepiej się nie rozdzielajmy — powiedział poważnie Ślizgon, rozglądając się dyskretnie. — Wiesz, teraz, kiedy Parkinson i reszta...

— Jasne, głupie pytanie.

Harry i Hermiona zdawali się być całkowicie pochłonięci tym, co mówił Zabini, potakując mu poważnie i w skupieniu. Stojący obok Ginny i Ron, którzy wyglądali na niezbyt zadowolonych z tej rozmowy, rzucali Blaise'owi co jakiś czas podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Jednak główni zainteresowani, Rose i James, wyglądali po prostu żałośnie. Ich twarze były lekko zaczerwienione od wysiłku, a włosy wciąż mokre po prysznicu. Chociaż nadal mieli na sobie purpurowe szaty do gry, pozbyli się już ciężkich ochraniaczy i reszty sprzętu. Jedyne, co ze sobą mieli, to miotły, które opierali na ramionach. Albus i Keira zdziwili się niewyraźnymi minami Gryfonów, w tym Jamesa, który był w końcu niekwestionowanym bohaterem dzisiejszego meczu. Kiedy tylko Ślizgoni podeszli bliżej, stało się jasne, co martwi dwójkę dzieci.

Profesor Blaise Zabini, surowy, ale znany ze sprawiedliwości Mistrz Eliksirów, wyjątkowo okrutnie wytrząsał się nad uczniami, którzy właśnie przyczynili się do porażki jego domu. Dając prawdziwy popis stronniczości i ślizgońskiej mściwości.

— … zdolna, ale wyraźnie się nie przykłada — mówił cicho i pozornie obojętnie. Albus, nie wspominając już o Keirze, znał go jednak dobrze i wiedział, że nauczyciel jeszcze nie ochłonął z wściekłości. — Mogłaby osiągnąć naprawdę wiele w tej dziedzinie, tymczasem jej wyniki są po prostu  _przeciętne_.

Ciocia Hermiona pokiwała energicznie głową, chociaż musiała przecież widzieć, że stopniom jej córki nie można niczego zarzucić. Najwidoczniej jednak uznała, że każde pomówienie o nieuctwo powinno być w przypadku Rose tak niewiarygodne, żeby nawet nie przychodziło nauczycielom do głowy. Tata tymczasem przywołał na twarz uprzejmy, niezobowiązujący uśmiech, który mógł znaczyć wszystko i nic.

— James Potter natomiast… — Zabini zawiesił głos dla lepszego efektu. Al już współczuł bratu, którego Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę nie znosił. O ile na temat jego kuzynki mógł powiedzieć niewiele, najwyżej to, że mało się przykłada (co nie było prawdą, bo Rose, najlepsza uczennica na pierwszym roku, z eliksirami nie miała najmniejszego problemu), o tyle Jamesowi założył chyba jego własną kartotekę. Wymyślanie starszemu chłopcu Potterów nigdy Zabiniego nie nużyło. — James Potter natomiast robi wszystko, żeby w tym roku nie zdać z mojego przedmiotu. Lekceważy prace domowe, w klasie…

— Tę piwnicę trudno nazwać  _klasą_  — mruknął wujek Ron.

— … jest nieuważny, nie potrafi się skoncentrować, a kiedy widzę, jak podstawowe błędy popełnia, to zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle umie czytać ze zrozumieniem.

Harry westchnął.

— Oczywiście, porozmawiam z nim.

Zabini zmierzył drugiego czarodzieja chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Mam nadzieję, że z dobrym skutkiem — wycedził, emanując niechęcią do otoczenia tak, jak kamienne podłogi jego lochów emanowały stęchłym, wilgotnym zimnem.

Nagle jego przystojna twarz rozpogodziła się, czoło wygładziło, oczy pojaśniały. Dla osób nieznających Blaise'a dobrze i dla tych, którzy widywali go tylko poza Hogwartem, ta nagła zmiana musiała być prawdziwym zaskoczeniem.

Jednak jego ulubieni Ślizgoni byli do tego przyzwyczajeni.

— Keira — przywitał się z córką. —  _Pan_  Potter. — Nazywał tak Albusa dla odróżnienia od jego nieznośnego i kiepskiego z eliksirów brata. — A więc ten dzień nie jest jeszcze kompletnie stracony — podsumował jedwabistym tonem. Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć:  _Nie zostawiajcie mnie na pastwę debilizmu Gryfonów, moje ślizgońskie promyczki nadziei na lepsze, bardziej zielono-srebrne jutro_.

Al wzdrygnął się. Samo wyobrażenie sobie Zabiniego wygłaszającego z kamienną twarzą podobną kwestię było niepokojące.

— Dobrze — westchnął Harry cierpiętniczo. Najwidoczniej nie zauważył niezbyt subtelnej zmiany na twarzy profesora. Albo zauważył, ale nie dopuścił jej do świadomości. — Co takiego przeskrobał Albus?

Zabini uśmiechnął się. W każdym razie tak się Alowi wydawało, bo lewy kącik ust nauczyciela tak jakby się uniósł, a w policzku pojawił się cień dołeczka. Na szczęście, Mistrz Eliksirów szybko się pohamował, zaciskają wargi w idealnie prostą, cienką linię.

O tym, że profesor Zabini miał dołeczki w policzkach, wiedziało niewiele osób. Była to jedna z pilniej strzeżonych tajemnic Slytherinu, której jego wychowankowie, powodowani oczywiście szacunkiem dla swojego surowego opiekuna, pilnie strzegli. Profesor Zabini, który przez lata pracował na wyrobienie sobie autorytetu wśród młodzieży, byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby jego sekret wyszedł na jaw. I tak jako najprzystojniejszy członek kadry był już w wyjątkowo trudnej sytuacji. Nie było dnia, żeby jakaś uczennica nie nalegała na korepetycje z eliksirów, a na jego biurku nie znalazł się perfumowany liścik od cichej wielbicielki. Dziewczętom trzeba było przyznać, że nie dawały się zbyć byle czym, a już na pewno nie czymś tak banalnym jak  _nieuprzejmość_. W tej sytuacji Blaise zdecydował, że zamiast dręczyć i wyśmiewać natrętne uczennice — co w niezrozumiały sposób zdawało się pociągać je tylko jeszcze bardziej — będzie starał się je ignorować. Niestety, jego wyniosłe milczenie okazało się równie fascynujące, co złośliwości i ironiczne komentarze. Wyglądało na to, że Zabini nie może zrobić dosłownie nic, co nie pogorszyłoby sprawy.

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak tragiczne w skutkach mogłoby się okazać ujawnienie tej nowej, uroczej słabości, jaką były dołeczki w policzkach, Blaise Zabini wybrał najprostsze i najbezpieczniejsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Nie uśmiechał się. W ogóle. I naprawdę trudno było mieć mu to za złe.

Teraz również sobie na to nie pozwolił. W związku z tym trudno było winić tatę Albusa, że nie podejrzewał, co Mistrz Eliksirów miał do powiedzenia na temat jego młodszego syna. Kiedy więc Zabini zaczął się rozpływać w pochwałach nad niezwykłymi zdolnościami i doskonałymi manierami swojego ulubionego Ślizgona, Harry wyraźnie nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Al potrząsnął głową. A przecież pisał ojcu, jak bardzo lubi profesora Zabiniego — a tata co, myślał, że to jakaś tragiczna miłość bez wzajemności?

Ponieważ z każdym słowem opiekuna Slytherinu Harry był coraz bardziej zdziwiony, na to właśnie wyglądało. Podczas gdy Albus zastanawiał się, czy powinien się obrazić za ten niewybaczalny ze strony ojca brak wiary w niego, Blaise zakończył litanię pochwał i popatrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem zawodu.

— Dlatego z tym większą przykrością muszę powiadomić pana o pewnych karygodnych postępkach pana syna.

Zabini sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, któremu każde wypowiedziane słowo sprawia ból. Harry wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo świat wrócił na właściwe tory i znowu zaczął mieć sens. Al poczuł rosnący niepokój. James tymczasem wyraźnie się rozpogodził.

— Kilkakrotnie zwracałem mu uwagę, ale bez skutku.

Ha, w takim razie odpalenie łajnobomby na korytarzu na trzecim piętrze odpada, a zresztą, to i tak był pomysł Scorpiusa, więc to on powinien się martwić…

— Chodzi o portret Severusa Snape'a.

Albus poczuł gwałtowaną chęć kopnięcia się w tyłek. Ponieważ było to fizycznie niemożliwe, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie mógłby poprosić o pomoc w tym Keiry.  _Oczywiście_ , że chodziło o portret Snape'a, nikt inny by na niego nie doniósł. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję. W każdym razie, Al wreszcie się doigrał. Przełknął ślinę, myśląc o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy przyjaciele ostrzegali go przez zemstą obrazu.

— Portret? Snape'a? — tata powtórzył jak papuga. Reszta rodziny również wyglądała na kompletnie zbitą z tropu. Keira potrząsnęła zrezygnowana głową, jakby już dawno się tego spodziewała. —  _Tego_  Snape'a?

— Nie, nie tego. — Blaise przewrócił oczami. — Tego drugiego.

Harry opanował się i zmarszczył czoło, rozdrażniony. Poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary i odchrząknął:

— Nie bardzo rozumiem.

Zabini mruknął coś, co zabrzmiało jak:  _Nie bardzo mnie to dziwi_.

— Portret profesora Severusa Snape'a — podjął —  wisi w Hogwarcie w trzech miejscach: w gabinecie pani dyrektor[4], w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów oraz, o czym wie niewiele osób, w prywatnej pracowni nauczyciela eliksirów, którą obecnie zajmuję. Jak zapewne się pan domyśla, dzięki temu zarówno ja, jak i dyrektor McGonagall, pozostajemy z obrazem w stałym kontakcie. Profesor Snape szczególnie lubi przebywać na ścianie swojej dawnej pracowni, w której czuje się znacznie lepiej, niż w gdziekolwiek indziej. Nigdy dotąd jego towarzystwo nie było uciążliwe. — Ktoś z Gryfonów znowu prychnął z niedowierzaniem. — Pan profesor nigdy nie należał do osób rozmownych, więc gdy tylko człowiek przyzwyczai się do jego obecności, można wręcz zapomnieć o jego istnieniu.

— Tak, ale nadal nie wiem, co ma do tego wszystkiego mój syn. — Zniecierpliwił się Harry.

— To, że właśnie jemu zawdzięczam dziwną gadatliwość portretu — wycedził Blaise, będąc u kresu cierpliwości, jak zawsze, gdy rozmawiał z Gryfonami. (Albo z Puchonami. Albo z Krukonami, którzy nie osiągnęli jeszcze poziomu czystego geniuszu. Albo ze Ślizgonami, którzy dawali się na czymś złapać. Albo z innymi nauczycielami. Z ludźmi w ogóle). — Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pracuję w tej szkole, profesor Snape kwestionuje moje metody nauczania i wystawiane przeze mnie oceny.

— Proszę pana, nie mam czasu stać tutaj i słuchać pańskich anegdot o pracowniach i portretach. Co takiego robi Albus?

— Pokazuje Severusowi Snape'owi swoje oceny.

— To nie tak! — wykrzyknął Al, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać i czując gwałtowną chęć usprawiedliwienia się. — Ja mu nic nie pokazywałem, on sam pytał i w ogóle!

— I w ogóle — skonstatował profesor Zabini. — Coś jeszcze, panie Potter? Ma pan inne, niepodważalne argumenty na swoją obronę? I w ogóle?

Chłopiec spuścił głowę.

— Proszę wybaczyć, że tym razem uwierzę jednak profesorowi Snape'owi — kontynuował nauczyciel. — Nie żebym nie wiedział, że potrafi być nieco… stronniczy, zwłaszcza w przypadku osób, do których jest z góry uprzedzony — dodał po chwili namysłu. — Ale biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny, hm, stan, wiem, że sam z siebie nie może nic zrobić. Co więcej, nadal przebywa zdecydowanie najczęściej w moim gabinecie, odwiedzając pokój wspólny jedynie sporadycznie, więc trzeba by się bardzo postarać, żeby złapać go akurat w tych krótkich chwilach, w których pojawia się na dostępnym uczniom płótnie, prawda?

Profesor Zabini był  _bogiem_ , geniuszem zła i tytanem intelektu, przed którego bystrym okiem nic się nie ukryje. Al jeszcze nigdy nie był dla niego tak pełen podziwu, jak w tej chwili.

— Albus? — zapytał Harry.

Sprowadzony na ziemię chłopiec wyburczał tylko pod nosem:

— To on zaczął.

Tata potarł czoło gestem człowieka będącego u kresu sił.

— No naprawdę, Al, bądź poważny. Portret? Zaczął? To tylko obraz.

Aha, tylko obraz. Ale bycie obrazem jakoś nie przeszkodziło Snape'owi w urażeniu dumy Albusa. Nie było nic gorszego, niż wejść młodszemu Potterowi na ambicję. Większość ludzi zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, więcej, potrafiła to uszanować i nawet nie próbowała go w ten sposób drażnić. Było kilka wyjątków od tej reguły — James i Lily, Rose, kiedy się zapomniała, Freddie, gdy chciał mu dokuczyć, no i jego najbliżsi przyjaciele. Ale to byli oni i im wybaczał. Nietoperze w czarodziejskich szatach nie zaliczały się do żadnej z tych kategorii.

Jakkolwiek racja stała po jego stronie, Albus dyplomatycznie milczał. Czuł, że mimowolnie popełnił jakąś okropną niezręczność, chociaż jednocześnie nie chciało mu się wierzyć, żeby temat profesora Snape'a był wciąż tak drażliwy. Po tych wszystkich latach? Nie, to niemożliwe.

Dla lepszego efektu wbił wzrok w swoje tenisówki, jakby w poczuciu winy. Wątpił, żeby rodzice nabrali się na ten numer — swego czasu James niezwykle hojnie nim szafował — ale wiedział też, że każde inne zachowanie wezmą za zwykłą bezczelność.

Gdzieś nad sobą usłyszał zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie.

— Skończył pan już,  _profesorze_? — zapytał ktoś z wyraźną pretensją w głosie. Albus, który był w trakcie okazywania skruchy za swoje grzechy, uniósł głowę.

Przed profesorem Zabinim stała para czarodziejów, którzy wydali się Alowi dziwnie znajomi. Mężczyzna był prawie tak wysoki jak wujek Ron, ale zdecydowanie od niego chudszy. Miał szare oczy, bladą cerę, długi, prosty nos, ostry podbródek oraz rzadkie, jasne włosy, które sięgały mu ramion; zaczesane do tyłu, idealnie odsłaniały błyszczącą w słońcu, niewielką łysinkę. (Albus wiedział, że to, co czarodziej ma, a raczej czego nie ma na głowie, nazywa się  _zakola_  i zwykle jest bardzo drażliwym tematem). Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, mężczyzna sprawiałby wrażenie zupełnie przeciętnego, gdyby nie poirytowany, skrzywiony wyraz twarzy, przez który wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie znalazł się w niesprzątniętej zagrodzie dla hipogryfów.

Towarzysząca mu czarownica albo nie podzielała jego ogólnego zniesmaczenia światem, albo znacznie lepiej się z tym kryła. Wydawała się raczej niezainteresowana tym, co działo się dookoła niej. Niewiele niższa, również szczupła i jasnowłosa, zupełnie bez wyrazu w swoich pastelowych szatach, spoglądała obojętnie na otaczających ją ludzi. Jednak kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na Albusie, chłopcu wydało się, że w jej niebieskich oczach pojawił się pogodny i jednocześnie chytry błysk; przysiągłby, że na jej twarzy dostrzegł cień uśmiechu.

To zabawne, jak Scorpius był podobny i zarazem niepodobny do swoich rodziców.

Dorośli skinęli sobie sztywno:

— Malfoy.

— Potter.

— Malfoy.

— Weasley.

Albus mógł przysiąc, że Blaise mruknął pod nosem:  _Zabini!_

Zapadła chwila pełnej konsternacji ciszy.

— Czy to wszystko, panie Zabini? — zapytał w końcu Harry z westchnieniem.

— To zależy. — Mistrz Eliksirów nie patrzył na niego, tylko na Albusa. Chłopiec przełknął ślinę.

— Już nigdy więcej nie będę denerwował portretu profesora Snape’a. Obiecuję — skłamał gładko. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad podniesieniem lewej i położeniem prawej ręki na sercu, ale w końcu stwierdził, że przesada nie jest wskazana w żadną stronę.

Tymczasem jego opiekun zwrócił się do Jamesa i Rose, wręcz przewiercając ich wzrokiem. Dziewczynka spuściła tylko smętnie głowę na znak, że zrozumiała swoje grzechy i przyrzeka poprawę. Z Jamesem nie miało pójść tak łatwo.

— No co? — fuknął, obracając trzonek miotły w dłoniach. Tata popatrzył na niego surowo. Mama zmiażdżyła spojrzeniem pełnym potępienia. Profesor Zabini wiercił. W odpowiedzi na ten zmasowany atak, James zabulgotał coś niewyraźnie.

— Możesz powtórzyć? — zapytał Harry, nachylając się teatralnie w stronę starszego syna.

— Nie będę już tak olewał eliksirów — wyburczał James.

— Jeszcze raz?

— Nie będę już  _w ogóle_  olewał eliksirów, dobra? Teraz może być? — zdenerwował się Gryfon, czerwieniejąc lekko na twarzy.

— Nie może, ale musi — stwierdziła mama, przywołując go gestem do siebie. James podszedł ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że matka może się posunąć do rękoczynów. I nie pomylił się; gdy tylko znalazł się w jej zasięgu, Ginny natychmiast zaczęła starszemu synowi przyklepywać włosy i wygładzać szatę. Nawet najbardziej żałosne  _Maaamooo…!_  mu nie pomogło.

— Urocze — wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów pan Malfoy. — Już państwo skończyli? Możemy się wreszcie z żoną dowiedzieć, po co zostaliśmy wezwani? Nie ukrywam, że mam już dość tego pożałowania godnego widowiska. Chciałbym pożegnać się z synem i wrócić do domu.

— Ktoś tu nie umie przegrywać — zanucił wujek Ron, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Tata Scorpiusa skrzywił się tylko jeszcze bardziej. (Al miał nadzieję, że nie zawieje go wiatr, bo inaczej — jak twierdziła babcia — może mu tak zostać).

— Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć — westchnął profesor Zabini, wznosząc bezradnie oczy ku niebu.

— Od konkretów,  _Blaise_ , od konkretów. — Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się niesympatycznie.

— Lekceważenie obowiązków szkolnych, impertynenckie zachowanie względem nauczycieli, dokuczanie uczniom z innych domów, dokuczanie uczniom z własnego domu, eksperymentalne czary niezgodne z przepisami Bezpieczeństwa i Higieny Magii, rozrzucanie łajnobomb gdzie popadnie… Czy wspominałem już o impertynencji? Ogólnie rzecz biorąc — podjął Zabini po chwili, wyraźnie zapominając o formalnościach i zwracając się do pana Malfoya po imieniu — przypomnij sobie siebie samego w tym wieku i pomnóż przez dwadzieścia.

— Nie przesadzaj — prychnął tata Scorpiusa lekceważąco, na co Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył groźnie oczy. — Chłopca roznosi energia, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby…

— Po tym incydencie z fajerwerkami, w wyniku którego zalane zostały całe lochy, pani Pomfrey ostatecznie potwierdziła swoją wcześniejszą diagnozę — przerwał mu Blaise chłodnym tonem. — Zespół nadpobudliwości psychoruchowej. Nie martwcie się, podobno można to leczyć.

— No to już jest bezczelność! — zdenerwował się pan Malfoy.

— Draco — syknęła jego żona, zaciążywszy mu na ramieniu.

— Astoria, na litość Merlina, nie mów mi, że traktujesz poważnie te bzdury!

— Przepraszam za niego, Blaise, ostatnio mieliśmy problemy z jednym kontrahentem z Francji — powiedziała mama Scorpiusa łagodnym tonem. — Ten tydzień był dość nerwowy. Chętnie ci wszystko opowiemy, jeśli tylko, oczywiście razem z Pansy, wpadniesz do nas filiżankę herbaty albo kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego. — I uśmiechnęła się lekko, zachęcająco. Profesor Zabini w odpowiedzi uniósł tylko brew, wyraźnie powątpiewając w szczerość jej intencji.

— W miarę możliwości wolałbym tego uniknąć.

Gdzieś z tyłu Ron parsknął śmiechem.

Albus wiedział, że profesor Zabini nie cierpi Malfoyów – Scorpius nie raz żalił się przyjaciołom, że nauczyciel eliksirów uwziął się na niego właśnie z tego powodu (co nie było do końca prawdą, bo pewnie gdyby Score regularnie odrabiał prace domowe i nie gadał na zajęciach, nie dostawałby jednego szlabanu za drugim). Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby w tej sytuacji Malfoyowie i Zabini trzymali się od siebie nawzajem z daleka. Był tylko jeden mały problem.

— Doprawdy? — Twarz Dracona Malfoya wyrażała fałszywe zdziwienie. — Na pewno nie znajdziesz dla nas czasu? Jeszcze dziś wieczorem wyślę twojej żonie sowę z zaproszeniem, na pewno znajdzie jakiś dzień, kiedy oboje macie wolne popołudnie. Ja i ona jesteśmy w końcu  _najlepszymi przyjaciółmi_ , więc bez wątpienia bardzo ją to ucieszy — dodał z mściwą satysfakcją, po czym spróbował nonszalancko wzruszyć ramionami, co nie bardzo mu wyszło, bo Astoria praktycznie na nim zawisła, jakby w nadziei, że dzięki temu jej mąż powściągnie język i nie rozdrażni Zabiniego jeszcze bardziej.

Mistrz Eliksirów i pan Malfoy mierzyli się przez chwili pełnymi niechęci spojrzeniami.

— O wilku mowa — stwierdził Zabini, gdy zobaczył zmierzającego w ich kierunku Scorpiusa. Jasnowłosy Ślizgon, który poniewczasie zauważył towarzyszącego Malfoyom wychowawcę, natychmiast zwolnił krok. Wydawało się, że zaraz obróci się na pięcie i zawróci, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale niestety, Zabini już dał mu do zrozumienia, że go widzi, przywołując do siebie oszczędnym ruchem ręki. Score odruchowo schował głowę w ramiona i skrzywił się tak samo, jak jego ojciec.

— Szybciej, panie Malfoy, szybciej — ponaglał Zabini niecierpliwym tonem. — Nie wiem, jak pan i pana rodzice, ale ja nie mam całego dnia.

Draco Malfoy łypnął na profesora złym okiem, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienie, że nie życzy sobie, by obcy ludzie zwracali się w ten sposób do jego syna, bez względu na to, kim by ci ludzie nie byli. Astoria przeciwnie, popatrzyła groźnie nie na Zabiniego, lecz na ociągającego chłopca, ostrzegając, żeby nie lekceważył poleceń starszych, bez względu na to, kim by ci starsi nie byli. Albus zrozumiał, dlaczego zawsze wtedy, gdy Scorpius jej dokuczał, Atena pisała do cioci, nie do wujka. Score był rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, ale było jasne, że gdyby nie jego matka, zachowywałby się o wiele gorzej.

Po minucie, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, jasnowłosy Ślizgon dowlókł się wreszcie na miejsce. Burknął coś na powitanie, stając, jak zauważył Albus, w bezpiecznej odległości od wyglądającej dosyć onieśmielająco matki, która z miejsca zapytała:

— Masz nam coś do powiedzenia, młody człowieku?

— Ładną dzisiaj mamy pogodę? — zaryzykował Scorpius.

— Ciesz się nią, póki możesz, bo już ja się postaram o to, żebyś przez całą przerwę wielkanocną nie wyściubił nosa z pokoju…

— Przepraszam bardzo, państwo jeszcze na coś czekają? — Draco przerwał żonie, zwracając się do Potterów i Weasleyów, którzy przyglądali się tej wymianie zdań z zainteresowaniem, żeby nie powiedzieć, z satysfakcją. Tata Albusa zmarszczył czoło, rozdrażniony nieuprzejmym tonem pana Malfoya. Ten ostatni zreflektował się nieco, czując, że przesadził; jednak nie przeprosił. Może Harry'emu wystarczyło, że Malfoy, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę, ostatecznie odwrócił wzrok. Może doszedł do wniosku, że nie mógł się po byłym Ślizgonie spodziewać niczego więcej. W każdym razie tata uznał, że aroganckie zachowanie Dracona Malfoya nie jest warte jego nerwów. Skinąwszy jemu i Astorii, Harry przywołał do siebie synów i wraz z Ginny zaczął zbierać się do odejścia, chcąc zostawić drugą rodzinę sam na sam z jej problemami.

Niestety, nie wszyscy byli na tyle opanowani i taktowni.

— To wolny kraj, Malfoy. — Wujek Ron zmarszczył czoło, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu córki. — Nie będziesz tu nikomu rozkazywał — dodał wyzywającym tonem, po czym uśmiechnął się z wyższością. — Widzisz, nie ma nic złego w tym, że niektórzy z nas mają kłopoty z wychowaniem dzieci na porządnych ludzi. Po prostu nie wszyscy możemy dawać im dobry przykład, prawda?

— Bardzo przepraszam, że nie nauczyłem syna, jak nie wykazując się najmniejszą kreatywnością, wykuć bibliotekę na pamięć — powiedział z fałszywym żalem jasnowłosy czarodziej. — Zapomniałem, że właśnie o to chodzi w zatwierdzonym przez Ministerstwo systemie edukacji.

— Tu cię boli! — wykrzyknął z triumfem Ron. — Synalek nie daje sobie rady w szkole? Niedobrzy nauczyciele zadają prace domowe i każą czytać podręczniki?

— Ronaldzie! — syknęła Hermiona. — Proszę cię, daj spokój, myślałam, że mamy to już za sobą…

— Słyszałeś,  _Ronaldzie_? — parsknął Malfoy, ale mina mu zrzedła, kiedy Astoria dźgnęła go łokciem w żebra. Hermiona rzuciła mu tylko obrażone spojrzenie i już nic więcej nie powiedziała, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że w takim razie niech się broni sam.

— Masz rację, kochanie — podjął Ron po chwili. — Nie nasza wina, że niektórzy ponoszą w życiu jedną klęskę za drugą i nie dość, że nie potrafią się z tym pogodzić, to jeszcze mają pretensję do innych…

— Coś ty powiedział, Weasley? — Pan Malfoy zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, ignorując ostrzegawczy szept żony. — Co nazywasz klęską? Jeśli to, jak wychowałem syna…

— Nawet na miotle nie nauczyłeś dzieciaka latać na tyle dobrze, żeby się nie chwiał przy pierwszym lepszym zwodzie, co dopiero mówić o byciu porządnym człowiekiem!

— Ty faktycznie masz z czego być dumny, w końcu córeczki na pewno nie wybrali do drużyny ze względu na nazwisko!

— Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja bardzo dobrze pamiętam, kto w tym towarzystwie dostał się do zespołu tylko dlatego, że nazywał się  _Malfoy_ , a jego ojciec miał forsy jak lodu…

— To takie plebejskie, Weasley, mówić o pieniądzach w towarzystwie, ale cóż, nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego więcej…

— Lepsze to niż bycie zwykłym tchórzem i zdrajcą!

— Nie będziesz mnie obrażał przy żonie i synu, Wieprzleju!

— Nie będziesz mnie przezywał…!

— Salazarze, co za wstyd — powiedział Scorpius, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na kłócących się czarodziejów.

— No. — Albus pokręcił tylko głową. Nagle ktoś pacnął go w ramię.

— Jakby doszło co do czego, stawiam dziesięć sykli na tatę — rzucił Jamie, wyraźnie podekscytowany. — A ty?

— Chcesz, żeby się pobili? — zdziwił się Al.

— A czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem? Po prostu zabezpieczam się na przyszłość. Nie bądź sztywniak, Al, ile i na kogo? No zobacz, przecież sami się o to proszą! — przekonywał James z błyskiem w oku.

— Sam nie wiem… — Młodszy chłopiec Potter zawahał się. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na przekrzykujących się dorosłych.  _Ale obciach_. Jeśli natychmiast nie przestaną, jutro cała szkoła będzie mówić tylko o tym. Naprawdę nie zasłużyli sobie na nic lepszego. — Galeona. Też na tatę.

— Słusznie. — Jamie pokiwał głową z miną znawcy. — Jest jeszcze w niezłej formie, chociaż ostatnio coraz rzadziej robi w terenie. Co zresztą trochę widać. Może sobie mówić, że to tylko koszula mu się tak dziwnie marszczy, ale ja i tak wiem, że zwyczajnie dorobił się brzuszka… A ty, Malfoy?

Scorpius podskoczył, zdziwiony, że Gryfon w ogóle się do niego odezwał. Od czasu sławetnej bójki, obaj chłopcy zgodnie ignorowali się, wiedząc, że to najlepszy sposób, aby uniknąć konfliktu. Tymczasem James, opierając się na ramieniu Albusa, zagadał do Ślizgona jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jednak znając brata dobrze, Al wiedział, że tylko udaje. Jeśli się Jamesowi dobrze przyjrzeć, można było dostrzec pewną sztywność w jego postawie, wskazującą na to, jak bardzo się denerwował. Ale czym? James w końcu nie znosił Scorpiusa z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy i prędzej rzuciłby się do jamy pełnej krwiożerczych szczuroszczetów niż okazał przy nim słabość. Chyba że…

Al popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Miał co prawda cichą nadzieję, że może kiedyś Jamie spróbuje naprawić to, co kilka miesięcy temu zepsuł, ale nie przypuszczał, że wyciągnie rękę na zgodę tak szybko. James po raz kolejny go zaskoczył. Albus nie wiedział, co ostatecznie przekonało starszego chłopca do przełknięcia dumy i w tej chwili nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Bo James właśnie na swój sposób  _przepraszał_ , a nie było to coś, co robił często. Potterowie i Weasleyowie byli z natury uparci, a poza tym naprawdę nie lubili przyznawać się do błędów. Nikomu. Al miał tylko nadzieję, że gest Jamesa nie pójdzie na marne.

— Co ja? — najeżył się natychmiast Score, odruchowo przybierając defensywną postawę.

— Czy ty też dorobiłeś się brzuszka? — rzucił Jamie, pokazując teatralnym gestem, o jak duży brzuszek mu chodzi. Roześmiał się trochę nerwowo. — Na kogo stawiasz?

— ... i wszystkie są  _rude_!

— Wolałbym, żeby były  _zielone_ , niż żeby wyglądały jak wielkie, białe, oślizgłe  _fretki_!

— Fretki nie są oślizgłe, debilu!

— Sam jesteś debilem! — Uszu chłopców dobiegły coraz bardziej podniesione głosy. Pan Malfoy i wujek Ron aż poczerwienieli na twarzach. Harry trzymał obu za ramiona i próbował przekrzyczeć. Z tego, co tata mówił, Al wyłapał zaledwie kilka słów:  _dorośli_ ,  _poważnie_ ,  _nie warto_ ,  _wstyd_  i  _spieprzaj, Malfoy_.

Scorpius popatrzył na całe zajście z wyraźnym niesmakiem, jednocześnie sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, który stanął przed wielkim dylematem moralnym.

— Tata nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w walce wręcz — powiedział w końcu wolno i wyraźnie, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni. Wziął głęboki oddech i w nieco oficjalny sposób wręczył Jamesowi kilka monet. — Ten rudy to wasz wujek, nie? Ależ on ma wielkie ręce! Niech będzie na niego. Piętnaście sykli. Dałbym więcej, ale przegrałem dzisiaj u Pottera prawie całe kieszonkowe przez ten głupi mecz…

Była to jedna z najdziwniejszych rozmów, jakich Albus był świadkiem — zresztą cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się tak nieprawdopodobnie absurdalna, że z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Zamiast tego, sięgnął do kieszeni po pieniądze i dołożył się do puli. Licytując się z Jamesem i Scorpiusem, który z trzech czarodziejów ma lepszy prawy sierpowy, poczuł, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z piersi ogromny ciężar — nawet nie próbował ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, chociaż dwaj pozostali chłopcy patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się chyba, kiedy Al dorwał się do kociołka eliksiru rozweselającego.

Tymczasem do żadnej bójki oczywiście nie doszło. Po kilku minutach wyzywania się i licytowania, czyje dzieci są najgenialniejszymi dziećmi na świecie, z trójki czarodziejów uszła cała para. Czerwoni z wysiłku, zdyszani i ciągle trochę roztrzęsieni, odsunęli się od siebie, jednocześnie prostując kołnierzyki i wygładzając szaty. Wyglądało na to, że opanowali się w samą porę — ich wrzaski zaczęły przyciągać uwagę kręcących się w pobliżu uczniów i rodziców. Na szczęście Zabini był jedynym nauczycielem, który oglądał to zajście. Mistrz Eliksirów szybko rozpędził ciekawskich, grożąc szlabanem komu trzeba. Gestem przywołał Keirę, która natychmiast do niego przylgnęła, skłonił się rodzicom swoich uczniów, po czym razem z córką skierował się do zamku.

— Mam nadzieję, że zgodzicie się ze mną, jeśli powiem, że nic tu nie zaszło? — zapytał Harry, poprawiając zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary. Albus nie był pewien, czy się nie pomylił, ale wydawało mu się, że słyszał wymruczane przez kogoś  _przepraszam_. Pan Malfoy skinął tylko głową i pozwolił, żeby Astoria pociągnęła go w stronę Scorpiusa. Ron wyglądał jeszcze przez chwilę na naburmuszonego, ale zaraz się rozpogodził, chwaląc przesadnie głośno to, jak świetnie Rose zagrała w dzisiejszym meczu. Hermiona przewróciła tylko w irytacji oczami i przerwała mu, by przypomnieć córce raz jeszcze, że najważniejsza jest nauka, a quidditch to tylko dodatek; za jej plecami wujek zrobił minę sugerującą, że absolutnie się z tym nie zgadza. Po chwili Ala i Jamesa dopadła mama, atakując poślinionym palcem nosy i policzki, co nie tylko było niezwykle krępujące, ale również na pewno niezgodne z przepisami BHM-u. Albus poczuł się nieco lepiej, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że mama Scorpiusa robi z nim mniej więcej to samo.

Rodzice Rose pożegnali się z nią pierwsi i wrócili na boisko, żeby razem z wujkiem George’em, ciocią Angeliną i kilkoma innymi znajomymi znaleźć wolną bryczkę, która wywiezie ich poza teren Hogwartu, do punktu deportacyjnego. Chwilę później ze Scorpiusem rozstali się Malfoyowie. Pani Malfoy mówiła coś cichym, stanowczym tonem, podczas gdy mąż potakiwał jej w milczeniu. W końcu uścisnęli syna — to znaczy, Astoria go uścisnęła, Draco położył mu tylko rękę na ramieniu — i skierowali się prosto do bramy. Al zobaczył jeszcze, jak tata Scorpiusa podaje żonie ramię w nieco śmieszny, staromodny sposób.

— No więc, chłopcy, będziemy się zbierać — powiedział Harry, spoglądając na synów z uśmiechem.

— Nareszcie! — rzucił Jamie z teatralnym westchnieniem. — Zamęczylibyście na śmierć nawet Wielką Kałamarnicę!

— Jamesie Syriuszu Potterze! — oburzyła się Ginny. — Chyba nie masz nas dosyć?

— Twoje zainteresowanie Wielką Kałamarnicą wzbudza we mnie pewien niepokój — podjął tata, jak gdyby w ogóle nie słyszał mamy. — Synu, czy chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć?

— Serio, w życiu nikt mi nie narobił takiego wstydu, jak wy dzisiaj. — James przewrócił oczami.

— Lepiej zmień ton, Jamie. — Mama pogroziła mu palcem. — I nie wtrącaj się w sprawy dorosłych.

— Ale mi sprawy dorosłych, też się raz pobiłem z Malfoyem i co? Jakoś wtedy nikt nie mówił, że zachowałem się taaak dorośle… No dobra, już dobra! — Chłopiec uskoczył przed pacnięciem w ucho, do którego przymierzał się tata. — Fajnie było i w ogóle, ale mogę już iść? Wujek George obiecał Freddie’emu kilka nowych gadżetów ze sklepu i chcę zobaczyć, co mu przyniósł.

— Leć — powiedział tata. James uścisnął rodziców i puścił się biegiem do Hogwartu.

— To jak, Al, wszystko w porządku?

Albus popatrzył na tatę uważnie, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Najpierw ta awantura z ojcem Zoe Smith, później porażka Slytherinu w grze, pogadanka na temat tego, jak należy postępować z niektórymi portretami i wreszcie krępujące zachowanie wujka, który po tylu latach od skończenia Hogwartu ciągle nie potrafił zapanować na swoją niechęcią do Dracona Malfoya — szczerze mówiąc, trudno było zaliczyć ten dzień do udanych. Jasne, Al zobaczył się też z rodziną, udało mu się przeczytać pierwszy rozdział  _Eliksirów, które nie istnieją_ , został też pochwalony, podczas gdy Jamie i Rose dostali naganę, ale czy była to wystarczająca rekompensata za te wszystkie problemy, z którymi musiał się zmierzyć?

Gdyby był starszy, Al nie miałby pewnie wątpliwości, co odpowiedzieć tacie. Nie, powiedziałby stanowczo, nic nie jest w porządku. Kiedyś, dawno temu, była wojna i chociaż Albus oraz jego przyjaciele urodzili się całe lata po jej zakończeniu, to nikt nie pozwala im o niej zapomnieć. Gdyby był starszy, Albus powiedziałby tacie, że jest już zmęczony niekończącą się litanią nazwisk ludzi, których nigdy nie poznał i o których nie wie nic poza tym, że byli bohaterami. Wojna była straszna, dodałby po chwili, ale skończyła się przecież dwadzieścia lat temu.

Tylko że Albus nie był starszy. Miał jedenaście lat i wydawało mu się, że wie już wszystko o śmierci i wybieraniu stron, o wieżach astronomicznych, czarodziejskich szafkach i artefaktach wielkiej mocy, o zamaskowanych czarodziejach, którzy sami siebie nazywali śmierciożercami, o Lordzie Voldemorcie, którego imię wzbudzało paniczny strach w całej Europie, o trudnej historii jego hogwarckiego domu i rodzin jego przyjaciół. Opowieści o wojnie towarzyszyły mu w końcu od najmłodszych lat i słuchał ich, naprawdę —mniej więcej tak samo uważnie, jak każde dziecko. Nie jego wina, że oglądanie pożółkłych ze starości albumów, pękających w szwach od zdjęć nieżyjących czarownic i czarodziejów, było równie interesujące co rytuał godowy gumochłonów. Rodzice przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji wspominali dokładnie te same przygody, a dziadkowie do znudzenia powtarzali te same anegdoty — Al przysiągłby, że zna już je na pamięć, chociaż gdyby go zapytać, okazałoby się, że nie potrafi powtórzyć nawet jednej.

Bo czy to ważne? Albus w końcu i bez tego w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy rozwiązał zdecydowaną większość powojennych problemów, przed którymi stanął w tym roku. A w każdym razie tak mu się wydawało.

Doszedłszy do wniosku, że mimo wszystko ten dzień nie był taki zły, spojrzał na mamę i tatę z uśmiechem, wzruszając ramionami.

— Aha — odpowiedział elokwentnie, ucałował rodziców i pognał do zamku, zastanawiając się, czy najpierw dokończyć wypracowanie na astronomię, czy powtórzyć zaklęcie lewitujące do Flitwicka.

Kiedyś, gdy Albus dorośnie, życie wyprowadzi go z błędu. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

 

 

_Fin._

 

  


* * *

[1] Nigdy nie umiałam wyobrazić sobie filmowych trybun, w związku z tym widzę je i opisuję jako takie, jakie znamy z mugolskich boisk.

[2] Wynik Zachariasza jest efektem moich niezbyt zręcznych szacunków. Zakładając, że pozycję szukającego objął w szóstej klasie, czyli po śmierci Cedryka (ponieważ Zachariasz był starszy od Harry'ego o rok, Turniej Trójmagiczny przypadł na jego piąty rok nauki), to do końca Hogwartu zaliczył dwa sezony po trzy mecze w każdym. Nie mam przy sobie książek, ale zakładam, że za każdym razem przegrał z Harrym... Dalej to już czysta spekulacja. Jeżeli ktoś potrafi podać bardziej prawdopodobny wynik, to mówcie, ten fragment poprawię bez żalu.

[3] Fragment  _Angie_ , słynnej piosenka zespołu  _The Rolling Stones_.  _Wszystkie marzenia, które były nam tak drogie, zdaje się, że rozwiały się w dym, pozwól mi szeptać ci do ucha, Angie, Angie, dokąd nas to zaprowadzi…? (…) Och, Angie, nie płacz, twoje pocałunki są wciąć tak samo słodkie…!_

[4] W wywiadach Rowling ujawniła, że portret Snape’a nie zawisł w gabinecie dyrektorskim, ponieważ Snape porzucił swoje stanowisko. Ponieważ jeszcze w trakcie pisania  _Złej krwi_  nie zauważyłam tego, postanowiłam nie poprawiać poprzedniego tekstu i zignorować tę informację.


End file.
